Kaoru's Music
by Bradybunch4529
Summary: AU Modern OOC Kaoru's is considered the worlds leading piano virtusou. Battousai is the leading mob boss. What happens when the two worlds collide?
1. The Meeting

**Title: Kaoru's Music**

**Author:**Bradybunch4529

**Rating **PG-13 to R

**Disclaimers:**Not mine in any way. Just borrowingthem for awhile.

**Summary:**AU Modern Kaoru is considered a piano virtuoso and Battousai is a leading mob boss. What happens when the two worlds collide?

Chapter 1: The meeting

Kaoru Kamiya took a deep breath and her sapphire blue eyes drifted closed. The auditorium was silent and empty, the air smelling of history and disuse. Her fingers caressed the keys beneath her fingers for a brief moment before slamming down on them. The chords hung in the air, quickly followed by more as Kaoru fell into Beethoven's music. This was one of her favorite pieces. The music was tortured and dark, yet underneath there was a sense of hope. Her ebony hair flowed over her shoulders, moving with the force of her fingers striking the keys.

Her entire body vibrated with the music, muscles tense as she bent closer to the old piano. It didn't matter that it wasn't the grand that she normally used; it was enough that she could feel the music again. The music swelled around her and enclosed her in a world where nothing existed but this. The music flowed through her soul and wrenched her emotions as she poured everything into the keys of the piano.

From behind her closed lids Kaoru could see brilliant flashes of light and the picture of agony that her favorite composer had poured into his music. Time passed unnoticed, sweat poured down her body and her silk shirt clung to her skin. Kaoru was oblivious to everything as she continued to play. With a final flare the music faded into nothing, its echo still hanging in the air as she rested her hands in her lap.

Her chest heaved as she dragged air into her lungs, head tilted back as she delighted in the coolness of the air against her skin. There was something about auditoriums that called to her. Whether it was the largest stage or a school like this. Magic hung in the air, ghosts of past performers and music. For as long as she could remember, music had called to her.

The orphanage where she had been raised had a beautiful piano in the lobby. She had fallen in love with it and one of the nuns had taught her to play. Music had seemed to flow from her fingers, creating a world that reflected her moods and desires. She could hear music in everything, the wind in the trees, the water rushing over a waterfall and the rain drumming on her windowsill.

By the time she was 10 years old she had been enrolled in Julliard, considered to be a child prodigy for both the piano and her compositions. Kaoru had never really understood the glances and the whispers that had followed her there. She had tutors to teach her and when she had graduated at 16 from college and Julliard she had been hailed as one of the world's top virtuoso's. Since then she had been touring as both a pianist and a composer. There was never any time to think or feel for anything but music.

Now at 21 years of age Kaoru had all the symptoms of a burnt out. She was having trouble eating, sleeping and her temper was more uncertain that normal. Her blue eyes opened and glanced down at her watch. Just after 3 p.m. and she was performing at 7. By this time she knew that her manager, Saitoh, and bodyguard, Soujiro, would be going insane. It was time to return to her cage, Kaoru sighed and rolled her head around on her neck. Sometimes she just wanted to get away, from the noise, the expectations and the demands on her time. The fact that she was in a foreign county didn't lessen the need for escape.

They were currently in Tokyo, Japan and while Kaoru's grandmother had been born here, Kaoru had never set foot in Japan. But tonight Kaoru was visiting for a concert series that encompassed the best of the best. While Kaoru was honored that she had been chosen, she just wished that she could sleep. Taking a deep breath Kaoru pushed the bench back and stood, her arms stretching above her head before she folded at her waist and reached for her toes. Her muscles stretched tightly then slowly began to relax. She straightened and brushed the hair from her face before turning on her heel.

She came to a stop when she slammed into another body. The breath was knocked out of her and she clutched at the person in surprise. The feeling of muscles and warmth seeped through her clothing before Kaoru took a quick step back.

"Sorry," Kaoru apologized as she bowed quickly. She straightened and got her first glimpse of the person that she had run into. To her surprise the man was a couple inches shorter than she was with flaming red hair pulled into a high ponytail. His amber eyes burned into hers, a glint of amusement appearing in their depths. "I didn't know that anyone was here," Kaoru explained as she bowed again. This man made her nervous for some reason.

The man's lips quirked as he stared at the woman in front of him, her brilliant blue eyes were burning into his. Her ebony hair was like a silken waterfall, flowing easily around her figure. Her breasts were clearly outlined by the wet silk shirt and tucked into a tiny waist, where black jeans nipped in and then flared out around her hips. Definitely a woman, Battousai decided as he ran his eyes back up her body.

When the music had first sounded, everyone had immediately tensed up. They had decided to have this meeting in an abandoned school and the fact that there was someone in it had caused quite a stir. When the guards had reported back they had found a lone woman playing the piano, Battousai had been curious. Her music had reverberated in the air, calling forth emotions and swaying everyone present. Even the normally taciturn Aoshi had closed his eyes as the music had flowed over him.

Now Battousai was confronted with what was obviously an American. Who had no clue whom he was or what she had stumbled into. Any other time he wouldn't have hesitated to have her killed but now he was filled with an emotion he hadn't felt since Tomoe had walked out on him. Something within her calmed him and called to him at the same time.

"The school was empty," Kaoru was trying to explain. She gestured to the empty auditorium, "I am sorry if I did something wrong. But the door was open."

"Really now," Battousai drawled lazily. His voice was warm and dark as it wrapped around her. "Still that doesn't mean that you should be here. Or do you make it a habit to break into places?"

"No I do not," Kaoru flashed at him. Her blue eyes flamed and narrowed as they stared into his smirking amber ones. Her fists clenched at her side as anger pulsed through her. "I was talking a walk and happened to notice the door was slightly opened. I looked inside and spotted the piano. If I have offended anyone I apologize," Kaoru continued. She struggled to contain her anger as the man in front of her continued to smirk. There was something about him that made her nervous and she didn't appreciate the feeling.

"But there is the damage to the piano," Battousai went on casually.

"What damage?" Kaoru looked over her shoulder and watched as the piano exploded. She flinched back, mouth dropping open in amazement, and watched as pieces of the piano rained down. "There is no way…" she started only to stop when the dust cleared enough that she could see a man standing just behind the piano.

He was tall, dressed all in white, with his hands wrapped and his brown hair sticking up like a rooster. He causally brushed off his hands and grinned at her before nodding at the man behind her.

"As you can see you did damage the piano," Battousai assured her. He waited to see what she would do; the confusion was bright in her eyes when she finally looked back at him. To his amazement there was no fear only anger as the confusion disappeared.

Her hand shot out and caught him across his cheek, the same one branded with an X. "How dare you!" Kaoru bit out, anger turning her eyes to blue flames. "I don't give a damn who you think you are but you have no right to destroy that piano just to prove your point!" Her chest was heaving in exertion and she was too enraged to realize that there was stillness to the air that hadn't been there before. "Get out of my way!" She commanded as she made to step around him.

She hadn't taken two steps before a hand suddenly shot out and caught her wrist. She was pulled off balance and against his chest. She looked up at him, supported only by his arm around her waist. His amber eyes were gleaming as they glared down at her. And for the first time a fission of fear slipped down her spine.

"You need to apologize," Battousia gritted out. He was amazed that this woman had actually struck him. And over a stupid piano! There was something about her that made him want to tame her, contain her and make her his.

"I will not!" Kaoru flamed and tried to pull away. His arm tightened around her and his other hand dug into her hand. She gasped as he tugged on her head and tilted her head back. "Let go!"

"I don't think so my little flame," Battousai murmured as he stared down at her. Slowly his head began to descend.

Kaoru stared up in shock. He was going to kiss her! His head was slowly tilted down to meet hers, a smile touching his lips. She could feel his breath against her skin and she tried to pull away again. He easily contained her and touched his mouth to hers. A tingling warmth began to spread through her veins and her eyes were wide and shocked as they stared into his.

Suddenly she became aware of his tongue, gently bathing her lips. She tried to pull away again, determined to ignore the warmth or the way her body wanted to melt into his. She kicked his shin and jerked from his grasp. He cursed and glared at her. Kaoru could feel her heart pounding in her chest and she gasped for air as she glared at the man standing across from her.

"What do you think you are doing?" Kaoru gasped out.

"Obviously if you have to ask then I did something wrong," Battousai told her with a slight smile. "Why don't we try it again?"

"Why don't we not!" Kaoru told him as she began to back away. He was taking a step to match each of hers, his black clothing seeming to highlight the menace of his hair and eyes. "Stay away from me!" Kaoru commanded as she risked a glance behind her.

"Oh I don't think so," Battousia told her as he watched her glance over her shoulder. She was getting closer and closer to the edge of the stage and then he would have her. Satisfaction filled him at the thought of holding her close again.

"You are a beast!" Kaoru hissed.

"You have no clue my little flame but you will learn," Battousia promised silkily. A smile touched his lips as she growled at him and then came to a stop as she reached the edge of the stage. He stalked closer, relishing the fact that he would have his arms around her soon.

And then she was gone. He blinked, unsure of what was happening. Behind him there were gasps of surprise from his men that had surrounded the stage. Battousai growled as his eyes searched the auditorium and found nothing.

"Are you looking for something Battousai?" The voice was pleasant, no hint of the mockery that the person must be feeling. It was voice that he had never expected to hear again.

"Soujiro," he greeted as he turned to face the young fighter.

Soujiro smiled at him pleasantly, arms holding Kaoru high against his chest. They were standing in the center of the stage, well out of reach from any immediate attack. Kaoru's arms were wrapped around his neck and she rested easily in his embrace, as if comfortable in her currently position.

"It has been awhile," Battousai mused as he walked closer. "Almost 10 years right?"

"Close to that," Soujiro agreed. His blue eyes twinkled with good humor and his blond hair shimmered as he tilted his head to contemplate Battousai. "You look well."

"As do you," Battousai inclined his head and allowed a small smile to touch his lips. "But you have something that belongs to me."

"I do?" Soujiro asked in confusion. "I don't know what that would be." He shook his head and smiled.

"The woman," Battousai replied calmly. He ignored the sudden explosion from the woman in Soujiro's arms as she protested. As he watched Soujiro whispered something in her ear and she subsided but continued to glare at him. "She trespassed."

"Did she now?" Soujiro tightened his arms around Kaoru and faced Battousai calmly. "I am sure that she is very sorry and will never do it again."

"Damn straight!" Kaoru burst out and fell silent again when Soujiro flashed her a warning glare from the corner of his smiling blue eyes.

"That's not good enough," Battousai replied. His amber eyes burned brightly at both of them. "I've decided I want the girl."

"Oh dear," Soujiro responded with a sigh. "I was afraid of that. Then we do have a problem. You see I can't let you have her."

"Really? Why not?"

"She's under my protection."

"Hmm," Battousai hummed under his breath. "I did hear that you left Shishio for a bodyguard position."

"Indeed I did," Soujiro smiled pleasantly at Battousai. "I can't let her get hurt."

"Don't talk about me like I am not here!" Kaoru flashed and smacked Soujiro upside his head. "I don't even understand what is going on."

"I know you don't Miss Kaoru," Soujiro soothed. "That is why you must let me take care of it."

"Well what took you so long in the first place!" Kaoru exclaimed huffily and crossed her arms over her chest, still held securely in his arms.

"It took me a while to go through all schools and auditoriums that held pianos," Soujiro told her. "I only found you because I heard the music."

"What did you think?" Kaoru questioned eagerly.

"It sounded as beautiful as always," Soujiro assured her. "You have definitely found your fire again."

"Oh good," Kaoru sighed and relaxed against his shoulder. "I'm sorry for sneaking away."

"It's quite alright Miss Kaoru," Soujiro replied and smiled. "I knew you would."

"You know me way too well Sou," Kaoru complained as her eyes fluttered closed.

"That I do Miss Kaoru," Soujiro told her and snuggled her closer.

His blue remained locked on Battousai as he wondered how they were going to get out of this. While guarding Kaoru had never been easy, he really hadn't planned on having to deal with one of the largest mob bosses in the world. Though he wasn't surprised that she fascinated the Battousai, Kaoru had always been a spitfire and afraid of absolutely nothing. Soujiro shifted her in his arms and glanced at the door.

"You aren't going to be leaving here with her," Battousai told him casually. "All the exits are covered and I don't see any weapons on you."

"What did you once tell me?" Soujiro mused as he glanced around the stage. "You should never judge anything by appearance."

"I did didn't I?" Battousai laughed and crossed his arms over his chest. "But I do have you surrounded and even with your abilities you are quite outnumbered."

"Maybe," Soujiro admitted. "But that doesn't mean that I am just going to hand her over. I do have a pledge to uphold."

"I admire loyalty," Battousai mused as he walked closer to the couple. "Why don't you join me?"

"NO!" Kaoru burst out and jerked herself free of Soujiro's arms. "You will not drag him back into your world. He's mine now! I won't let him hurt like that again," Kaoru jabbed her finger into Battousia's chest and glared at him.

"Kaoru," Soujiro cautioned and reached out to grab her arm.

Battousia used Kaoru's rage to his advantage. He grabbed her arm and spun her behind him and into Aoshi's waiting arms. He held out his hand and member of his gang tossed him his sword. He placed the blade against Soujiro's neck and smiled grimly at the man. Behind him came the sounds of a scuffle, Koaru's angry voice demanding to be let go.

"Let me go you Neanderthal!" Kaoru's demanded and tried to jerk her arms from the gentle but firm grip on her arms. When there was no reply her head tilted back to look up at her captor.

Deep blue eyes stared down at her, calm and without emotion. His face was pale and his hair as black as night. He was at least 6 foot and he carried twin blades at his side. She glared up at him and looked back at Soujiro. His blue eyes were as calm as always, the permeant twinkle sparklingly and Kaoru could feel herself relax. While Soujiro always presented this front Kaoru had been with him long enough to look for the telltale signs of stress of worry. And this time she had found none despite the fact he had a sword against his throat.

"Who uses swords in this day and age anyway?" Kaoru muttered to herself as she relaxed back against her captor. "Couldn't you use guns or wooden Bokken's?"

"Not as effective Miss Kaoru," Soujiro called to her. "Besides there is an elegance to the play of a sword."

"I suppose," Kaoru sighed and glanced down at her watch. "It's just after 4 p.m. Sou, we should be going soon."

"Of course," Soujiro nodded at her and returned his attention to the Battousai. "We have an engagement we must keep."

"You seem to be under the impression that you have a choice," Battousai replied softly and laughed. "I am the one holding the sword."

"Indeed," Soujiro agreed and then disappeared.

Battousai cursed and spun towards Aoshi. Only to find Aoshi in a heap on the ground with both Soujiro and the girl gone. A door slammed closed and Battousai chuckled to himself. He had underestimated Soujiro, obviously in the time that he had been gone he had continued to train. His speed was beyond the God like speed his own style promoted. As for the girl, he had a pretty good idea who she was know. And that meant that he knew where she would be later.

He couldn't wait to see her again.

**A/N:**This is an idea that has been bouncing around in my head for awhile. Let me know if you think it is worth continuing. And thanks for reading the story.


	2. The Performance

**Title: Kaoru's Music**

**Author: Bradybunch4529**

**Rating PG-13 to R**

**Disclaimers: Not mine in any way. Just borrowing them for awhile.**

**Summary: AU Modern Kaoru is considered a piano virtuoso and Battousai is a leading mob boss. What happens when the two worlds collide?**

**Reviewers:**

**Apathetic Empath2:**Hello again! You do get around don't you? I figured that I would go more in depth this time around. So this chapter should be better in that regard. You do make me smile! I was upset about the descriptions too, they weren't quite as vivid as I normally like. But I'm just the writer, it just worked out this way. So glad that you like the situation. Should be fun to see how it's going to work out.

**Egustogustason:**Now that is a tongue twister. I hope that I spelled it right! Thanks!

**Timewarper: **Thanks for reading. It was a bit confusing! Believe it or not I did only bold those items. I don't think that the document manager for this site likes me. I'll try harder this time.

**Prince Aoshi:**Glad you enjoyed! If you'll remember he's supporting her and keeping her upright. So picture her falling forward, landing on his chest and looking up at him. She's not really standing upright at this time. I'm sorry if this was confusing.

**Froggi3: **Thanks! Me too!

**Blobbub: **:bows deeply: Glad that you enjoyed the descriptions. I was a bit disappointed in them to be truthful. Hopefully this chapter will be as good! Thanks for the compliment!

**NARGIEGIRL21:**Glad you enjoyed! I will do my best!

**Half-breed-demon-fox:**Thanks!

**REIGNASHII: **Thanks! Thrilled you enjoyed it!

**Meghan: **It would be interesting to know wouldn't it? Thanks for stopping by!

**Flaming-amber:**cute screen name. Thanks so much. I'm glad that you enjoyed the word play. I worked really hard on it. It was short but hopefully this chapter is better.

**Gabyhyatt:**I hope I spelled it right. Thanks!

**Shadow654: **Thank you so much! It should be interesting.

**Aya45: **Sorry. It just seemed to work out that way. Thanks for your support.

**Meeko2: **hooked huh? I'm thrilled you enjoyed! I hope this one guys as well.

**Pirate006 ( ):**So glad that you enjoyed!

**Neko-Yuff16:**Thanks so much! You'll just have to wait and see. You can never tell.

**Tif ( ): **Thanks! You are too sweet!

**Chapter 2: The Performance**

"How could you have been so careless," Saitoh Hajime's voice thundered in Kaoru's ears. "You don't know the city and you don't know the dangers." He waved his cigarette for emphasis and glared at her with his dark eyes.

"I know," Kaoru agreed, her eyes fixed on his dark one. "And I'm sorry."

"You're sorry!" Saitoh yelled again. "It was dangerous and stupid!"

"You're absolutely right," Kaoru agreed again, her head nodding.

Saitoh sighed and fell silent as he watched her. Soujiro watched calmly with a smile on his face, waiting for Saitoh to finish. Finally Saitoh nodded at the girl and motion with his head, "your mother is waiting to help you get ready."

"Okay. Thanks dad," Kaoru told him and pressed a kiss to his cheek before leaving the room.

Both men watched her go, affection for her visible in their eyes before focusing on each other. Soujiro waited as Saitoh quietly contemplated him for long moments. Cigarette smoke hung in the air and Soujiro found himself wishing that Saitoh would heed the no smoking rule. But the 'Wolf,' as he was sometime called, quit following rules a very long time ago.

"Tell me," Saitoh commanded and Soujiro obeyed. It took only a couple minutes for him to relay everything he knew to the older man. "So the Batoussai is fascinated by our little raccoon hmmm?"

"It would appear so," Soujiro agreed.

"Not surprising. Kaoru has always had a strange effect on people," Saitoh commented and then stood up. "We should expect him soon. He won't just let it go."

"I will go and make arrangements," Soujiro replied and bowed slightly before leaving the room.

Kaoru hurried down the corridor, dodging around the staff that was rushing around trying to get everything ready. She had requested a dressing room that was away from everything else, preferring the peace and quiet before a concert. As she made her way around the crowd she found herself remembering the first time that she had ever met Saitoh Hajime.

_Four-year old Kaoru Kamiya hurried down the stairs of the orphanage. It always reminded her of the scary houses in fairy tales. The shadows lurking around made her wonder if monsters were waiting to eat her. And for a little girl that had just lost her parents, the shadows seemed so big._

_The orphanage was silent around her, most of the kids in class or tied up with chores. Kaoru was too young for class and had managed to slip away from the nun that had been watching her. It wasn't hard, Kaoru reflected, the woman had 10 other kids to watch. And Kaoru had been taught how to move silently when her daddy had taught her Kendo. As all thoughts of her parents did, this one made her sad and Kaoru was determined to ignore it._

_Instead she peeked down the stairs, listening for any movement. When she heard none she descended into the lobby, avoiding the fifth step that always squeaked. Around her the scent of pine cleaner and bleach hung in the air. There were several stained glass windows that let in a thin stream of sunlight. It had been raining for the past two days and everything was rather gloomy._

_A chill hung in the air as Kaoru moved across the floor to the door of the parlor. The hardwood floors made no sound as her small feet crossed it. Her black hair was slightly disheveled and falling out of the ponytail that she had put it in this morning. Her small hands reached out for the doorknob, a slight frown of annoyance crossing her face as she realized that the knob was just out of reach._

_A huff of breath escaped her and she frowned as she considered what she needed to do. Normally the door was open and she didn't have to worry about this. Her arms crossed her chest and her foot tapped slightly as she thought about it. Suddenly asmile crossed her face and she rushed across the floor and disappeared into another room. Soon she reappeared dragging a chair across the floor. It made a slight screeching sound and Kaoru hushed it as she put it against the door._

_She scampered up the chair and reached for the doorknob again, this time her small hand wrapped around it and she twisted. It popped open and Kaoru gave a slight screech of victory before covering her mouth and looking around again. When she didn't see anyone she jumped off of the chair and rushed into the room. The door closed behind her with a tiny snick and Kaoru grinned broadly at the sight of the piano in the center of the room._

_It was directly beneath the windows and sun streamed over it. And despite the gloom of the rest of the room, to Kaoru the piano seemed to shimmer and glow in the light. She hurried across the floor, her feet barely touching the ground. She didn't look around this room, it was hardly used and she was normally alone in here._

_She climbed up to the piano, wiggling to get on the bench and settled in front of the keys. A small frown crossed her face and her blue eyes glinted as she realized that she was pushed back from the keys. A long-suffering sigh escaped her and her blue eyes rolled as she considered how inconsiderate people could be. She slipped off of the bench, her dress tangling around her waist before sliding down to her knees. She went around to the back of the bench and pushed it forward._

_Taking a step back she narrowed her blue eyes as she judged the distance between the bench and the keys. Another push had the bench closer and Kaoru nodded with satisfaction. Once again she climbed up onto the bench and wiggled her way over to the center. Her hands stretched out and she smiled as they brushed over the keys._

_A delightful twinkling of sound cascaded over her ears and her eyes closed as she did it again. For several moments her hands rested on the keys, her eyes closed as she decided which piece she would play today. The thunder and lightening had reminded her of one of Beethoven's pieces and Kaoru decided that she would play that today. Her fingers repositioned themselves and she took a deep breath before raising her hands. The breath escaped in a rush and her hands slammed down on the keys._

_The clashing notes rose into the air, echoing around her for a second before her hands once again crashed onto the keys. In seconds her fingers were flying over the keys, bringing it to life. The pain and suffering that she felt poured into the keys and Kaoru lost herself in the driving tempo. Her small body vibrated with the constrained power she was using._

_When she finally finished she sat there for a long moment. Slightly surprised that the nuns hadn't come and got her when she started. They were rather strict as to when she could play. She turned around on the bench and started to get down only to freeze as her blue eyes met the black eyes of the man standing behind her._

_He was tall, stretching towards the ceiling, and skinny. Kaoru's eyes widened as he blew cigarette smoke into the air and before she could stop herself she blurted out, "you're not supposed to smoke in here!"_

_The man merely raised an eyebrow at her and Kaoru could feel herself flushing. There was something about this guy that made her nervous. Her small head tilted to one side as she looked up at him, noticing the dark hair that tumbled around his face and yet was cut short around the rest of his head. His fingers were long and slender with calluses that she could feel when he touched her cheek_

_"Don't touch me," Koaru told him and pulled away slightly. She frowned up at the man and one small foot swung out and slammed into his shin. He flinched and stepped away from her._

"_Feisty aren't you?" He murmured as he rubbed at his knee._

"_I'm not supposed to talk with strangers,"she told him with a glare._

"_Indeed not," he agreed with a slight nod._

_Kaoru said nothing, continuing to watch the man. For a moment she thought that she saw a slightly smile twitch up the corners of his lips. But it never continued and Kaoru decided that she didn't see it._

"_Where did you learn to play?" He asked casually._

"_Sister Mary Thomas taught me the basics," Kaoru announced with a smile. She enjoyed talking about music. "Do you play?" Kaoru questioned eagerly, her body leaning towards him now._

"_My wife does," he admitted. "And who taught you to play that piece?"_

"_I did," Kaoru announced proudly. "I found the music and taught myself how to play it."_

"_You did huh?"_

"_Yes."_

"_And how long of you been playing?"_

"_Since I got here," Kaoru explained and smiled up at the man. While he still seemed slightly dangerous, the man had discussed music with her._

"_I see," the man replied thoughtfully. "You should go back upstairs now. Before they start looking for you."_

"_Okay," Kaoru agreed and allowed him to help her down from the bench. She smiled up at him and waved good-bye as she hurried to the stairs. _

_The next day the man and his wife had come back and she went home with them. And her life became filled with music._

"Kaoru?" Tokio's voice gently interrupted her thoughts.

"Yes?" Kaoru looked up in surprise to see that she had managed to get back to her dressing room and her mom was staring at her with a slightly worried expression on her face.

"Are you okay?" Tokio as her daughter as she walked over and brushed a hand across Kaoru's face and into her hair.

"I'm fine Mom," Kaoru assured her. She took her mother's hand and brushed a kiss across the palm. "I was just thinking."

"Are you sure Kaoru? Your father didn't upset you did he?" Tokio questioned as she followed Kaoru into the dressing room.

"Dad was fine. You know how he gets," Kaoru told her with a smile. The two shared an exasperated look tinged with fondness and amusement before Kaoru turned away and reached for the brush.

"I do," Tokio agreed and then paused for a moment. "Did you enjoy your walk?"

"I'm sorry if I worried you," Kaoru apologized softly. "But I had to get away."

"I understand. But your father worries. Obviously nothing happened and you are back safely," Tokio clucked and went to the closet.

Kaoru fought back the wave of guilt her mother's words caused her. While she didn't believe that she would ever meet the Battousai again, she hated to lie to her mother. And this was a very big lie. But at the same time she didn't see any reason to worry her mother. While the Battousai had seemed quite determined when he told Soujiro that she belonged to him, Kaoru decided that he had probably been doing it to scare her. She sighed and stared at her reflection in the mirror. There was bruising in her eyes that hadn't been there before. This tour schedule was killing her and she really did need to sleep. Perhaps tonight she could convince Soujiro to stay with her. She closed her eyes and an image of burning amber eyes flashed behind her lids. Her eyes snapped open and she glared at her reflection.

Kaoru took a deep breath and pushed him from her mind. She had a performance to give tonight and that was all that mattered. Her eyes drifted closed and she allowed the music that she was going to play that night rush over her. When her eyes opened again, her eyes were a deep shining sapphire and her mind was filled with music.

"Hey Kenshin," Sano called as he strolled over. "Why are you going to that fancy benefit? I thought you said would turn yourself in first."

"My little birdie is going to be there," Kenshin told him as he straightened his bowtie before stepping back.

Kenshin used the mirror to check his reflection and make sure that everything was in place. His black dress shoes gleamed in the light, his black tuxedo pressed and crisp, the bowtie perfectly centered under his chin. His cuff links were pearl and gleamed whitely against the black of the suit. His white shirt was crisp and gleaming, perfectly pressed. His red hair was secured at the base of his neck, rather than in the high ponytail. His eyes were a deep violet rather than the burning amber. The Battousai was staying home tonight but Kenshin Himura, respected businessman, was planning to visit a certain pianist. Kenshin gave a satisfied nod and turned away from the mirror.

"Birdie? What birdie?" Sano questioned as he rubbed a hand through his hair.

"He's talking about the one that got away you stupid rooster," a new voice interrupted.

"Stuff it foxy woman," Sano gritted out as he turned to look at the woman walking towards them.

Megumi's black hair was flowing around her shoulders; her lips painted a vivid red and her eye make up deepening the dark brown pools of her eyes. Her red dress was off the shoulder, showcasing the milk-white skin and her ample bust. It fell straight to the floor, skimming her hips and thighs before ending at the floor. As she took another step, the flash of bright red high heels disappeared under the material swirling around her feet.

"You look very nice Megumi," Kenshin complimented her.

"Thank you so much Ken," Megumi simpered at him. Ignoring the snort coming from Sano she stepped closer to Kenshin. "It was so nice of you to invite me to the benefit."

"It's my pleasure," Kenshin assured her as he offered her his arm. "I'm just glad you could come on such short notice."

"Anything to help you," Megumi assured him with a smile as she tucked her hand into the curve of his elbow.

"You mean anything to allow you to attach yourself to him," Sano chided.

"Stuff it Rooster head," Megumi hissed at him.

"You should at least be honest Fox. You just want to help him out of his clothes."

"Who asked for your opinion?" Megumi demanded as she stepped closer to Kenshin and glared at Sano.

"When you act like a two bit whore, people are going to comment," Sano told her easily. A grin lighting up his face at the anger on hers.

Kenshin was getting ready to intervene when a voice spoke from the door. "The car is ready Kenshin," Aoshi announced.

Kenshin nodded and escorted Megumi forward. Sano watched them go with a confused expression. He shook his head and stuck his hands in his pockets, whistling a tune as he headed for the kitchen. He still didn't understand what Kenshin hoped to accomplish by taking a woman with him to claim another. Sano really didn't think that Missy would like that much.

"Here are your seats Mr. Himura," the usher pointed to two seats in the box and stepped back. Kenshin nodded and handed Megumi into the room, his attention already focused on the stage below him. "Have a good evening," the usher told them before closing the balcony door."

"Thank you," Megumi called and settled into her seat. She looked over at her companion and had to bite back a smile at his expression.

Kenshin was concentrating solely on the stage. His eyes gleamed with swirls of amber and a smirk twisting his lips. While the clothes and the hair might be the businessman, the expression was pure Battousai. It made Megumi curious to see the woman that had caught his interest. She had to bite back the small flash of jealous and envy that flashed through her. While Kenshin had always been kind and had accepted her as a member of his organization, he had never followed up on any of her invitations. In fact, she had never seen him show any attention to any female before.

The sound of applause startled her and Megumi switched her attention to the stage. Kenshin was leaning forward now, a gleam of anticipation burning in his eyes.

"Welcome Ladies and Gentleman," the announcers voice cut through the hushed mumblings of the crowd. "To our fifth annual charity benefit." He paused as applause rippled through the crowd. "I know that you are all anxious to get on to the performance but I would like to announce that we have raised over 1.5 million dollars this evening." He smiled at the crowd as applause and cheers rose. "And now lets get the show on the road."

He disappeared from the stage and the conductor gestured to the symphony, instruments rose. A woman walked on stage, her long blond hair cascading down her shoulders. Her long silver dress sparkled in the lights. She took her position at the center of the stage. As the symphony began to play, her soprano voice rang out over the crowd.

Kenshin sat back, ignoring the opera singer on the stage. While he knew that his little birdie was the last performer, he had hoped for a glimpse of her early in the evening. He could feel both her and Soujiro's ki in the building. Along with another presence that he hadn't felt in years and had really never expected to feel again. But Kenshin shrugged that off; he was more concerned about making sure that Kaoru understood that he hadn't been kidding.

Kaoru hovered in the wings several hours later. The male opera trio was finishing up their third encore of the evening. Kaoru had to admit that the crowd had been delightful and all of the performers had enjoyed themselves. She had even taken the chance to catch up with several of them that she knew from other performances during the evening. But she still wished it was over, too much had happened today and Kaoru really wanted to hide under the covers. And she still had the meet and greet tonight. Maybe she could skip it.

A whisper of sound reached her ears and Kaoru smiled slightly. "Hello Sou. I wondered where you had gone off to."

"Just checking up on some things," Soujiro assured her as he smiled at her. His hand cupped her shoulder and he stepped closer to her. "Are you ready?"

"I think so," Kaoru told him. "I would have preferred some more time with the conductor and the symphony. Their timing was a little off."

"I'm sure it'll go beautifully," Sou told her and pressed a kiss to her cheek. "I'll be right here if you need anything."

"Thanks Sou," Kaoru smiled at him before stepping forward.

The leaving artists nodded to her and she returned the gesture with a smile. The curtains dropped closed and several stagehands were positioning her piano in the center of the stage. Kaoru winced slightly when she saw that it was a different one than she had practiced on this morning. She hated when they did that. Now she had no clue what the piano sounded like.

Kaoru listened as the announcer introduced her and the curtain began to rise. She walked out onto the stage, her black velvet dress swirling around her feet. Her hair was drawn back from her face in a simple twist, held in place with a gleaming silver barrette. She walked over to the piano, her hand resting on the curve of the piano as she turned to face the crowd.

Her blue eyes were calm and shadowed as she bowed to them. A small smile on her face as she turned to the piano and sat at the bench. Her hands rose over the piano keys and silence fell. For long moments she was still and then her fingers began to dance over the keys. The sounds of Bach rose into the air and Kaoru lost herself in the music.

The symphony fell in with her, the instruments framing her notes and caressing her senses. Kaoru's eyes closed and her body began to sway as the music continued to swell around her. This piece was lighter than the piece she had played this afternoon, but it showcased her emotions. There was a swirling uneasiness beneath the perfect notes, a brilliant counterpoint to the joyful harmony.

Kenshin's gaze was focused on the woman that had just walked on stage. Her simple black velvet gown showcased her figure and highlighting the creaminess of her skin. The fabric cupped straight shoulders, dipping to show just a hint of cleavage before cupping the fullness of her breasts. The fabric clung to her tiny waist and dropped to the floor. Her hair was pulled back from her face, and as she bowed the spotlights showed a gleaming silver piece in her hair.

Kenshin couldn't prevent the possessive smile that curled his mouth as she straightened. His entire body hummed with the need to claim her and as she settled onto the bench he knew that he wouldn't wait long.

Megumi watched Kenshin with interest. His violet eyes were swirling with gleaming amber and tension tightened his muscles. Her attention focused on the performer. There was an innocence that was apparent from here. There was also passion, Megumi decided as she listened to the emotion that poured through the music.

Megumi smiled slightly to herself as she returned her gaze to the woman on stage. She did wonder how Kenshin was going to handle this situation. Megumi had the feeling that this was going to be very interesting. She couldn't wait.

**A/N:**I was so hoping to get the second meeting in this chapter but it didn't work out. Both of them are way too stubborn. Next chapter for sure! I hope that this clears up a couple things that were bothering my readers. Let me know what you think. And if you don't review, thanks for stopping by!


	3. Dancing

**Title:** Kaoru's Music

**Author: **Bradybunch4529

**Rating**PG-13 to R

**Disclaimers: **Not mine in any way. Just borrowing them for awhile.

**Summary:**AU Modern Kaoru is considered a piano virtuoso and Battousai is a leading mob boss. What happens when the two worlds collide?

**Reviewers:**

**Half-breed-demon: **Thanks!

**PEACH:**Thanks so much!

**Apathetic Empath: **I understand completely! I'm considering a Heero/Relena fic. I'll just keep you if you don't mind. I'm glad that descriptions were better, I worked really hard on it. He does have great eyes. Thanks! I know but I'll work it out, you'll see. She may be young but little ones love following adults around and try everything you do! As for his job, hints of it are in this chapter! It will get in there. Stick with me for a little longer. Saitoh as a dad is kinda funky but it really fit the story.

**TinyTerry: **I was really careful last time. I'll try and fix it this time around. Sorry!

**Tkdl:**Thanks!

**Scarlet Rayne:**Thanks for the compliment. The document manager just doesn't like me. And you are so welcome!

**Froggi3: **Thanks!I'll do my best!

**Gabyhyatt:**So simple! Thanks!

**Tameka-tanuki-jouchan:**Love the name. Possessive is always the way. She won't! Thanks!

**Piratical( ):**Thrilled you enjoyed! Thanks!

**Reignashii:**Thanks so much. It was cute wasn't it!

**Iridescent Twilight:**Love the username! Insomnia is terrible isn't it? I suffer from it all the time. I hope that you managed to get some sleep. Thanks for reviewing and the compliment.

**Flaming-amber:**You are going to turn my head! I'm glad that the depth of the characters came through so well. I'm thrilled that you enjoyed the chapter!

**Ironchefs lady:**Thanks so much. Hopefully I will keep you interested!

**Sally( ):**Does make you wonder, doesn't it? Thanks for the compliment! I try really hard to keep everyone in character.

**Aya 45: **You are so welcome! Thanks for reading the story! And thanks for the compliment!

**Royal bluekitsune: **Thanks! He's so cute! There is something thrilling about it.

**Anaraine221: **Definitely a K&K fic. I promise! Just stay with me a little longer! Soujiro & Kaoru's relationship will get explained soon! I promise!

**Chapter 3: Dancing**

Kenshin Himura paused for a moment at the entrance to the ballroom. Inside a sea of humanity was spread out across the grand expanse. Hundreds of tables circled the polished dance floor, their white table clothes a brilliant contrast to the colorful flower arrangements in the center of each table. A band was playing softly at the edge of the stage, conversations easily overwhelming the music. A bar was along one side and tuxedo clad waiters moved easily through the crowd. Their expression polite and their eyes concealing their boredom as they smiled at the patrons.

"I don't see her anywhere," Megumi whispered into his ear. Kenshin tilted his head up to her and nodded. His violet eyes busily scanning the crowd for Kaoru. "Do you think she skipped it?" Megumi asked.

"No." Kenshin shook his head, "she's here. Her manager would make sure that she stayed and mingled."

"If you say so," Megumi told him with a sigh and a shrug of her shoulders.

"Mr. Himura," a male voice interrupted them, warmly welcoming. "It's a pleasure to see you here." The man beamed at them and shook Kenshin's hand. "We weren't expecting to see you."

"I had a change of plans," Kenshin told him easily. "And it's for a very good charity."

"Yes it is. A paticular favorite of one of our performers," the man confided. "It was the only way to get her here. She's currently in the middle of a world tour."

"Really?" Kenshin's expression was politely interested.

"Oh yes," the man told them eagerly. "Miss Kamiya has been an inspiration tonight. She had three encore's."

"Miss Kamiya?" Kenshin repeated softly. His violet eyes smiled up at the man before glancing around the room. "I was hoping to meet her and congratulate her on her performance. But I don't see Miss. Kamiya anywhere."

"Hmm," the man hummed slightly to himself. He scanned the room and then looked back at Kenshin. "She's here. I saw here speaking with Miss. Tomokio not too long ago. It's possible that she went ahead and left. She's been under a lot of stress lately."

"No matter." Kenshin assured the man with a smile. "I'm sure that if she's here I'll run into her.

"Of course Mr. Himura," the man nodded again before disappearing into the crowd.

'Sounds like she may have already left," Megumi observed lightly, her hand tightening around Kenshin's elbow.

"She's here," Kenshin told her shortly. "I can still feel her here."

"What if she's staying in the hotel?"

"Then I'll find her."

Megumi shook her head slightly and went back to scanning the room. A waiter paused at her elbow and offered her a glass of champagne. Megumi accepted it with a smile and took a small sip. The champagne's bubbles burst on her tongue, it's light taste making her smile. She continued her scan of the room, pausing when a familiar face was suddenly revealed.

"Kenshin," she hissed. Her lips barely moving as she continued her scan.

"Hmm."

"We've got company."

"Where?" Kenshin looked around casually. His voice and eyes suddenly alert for any danger.

"Jineh."

"What's he doing here?" Kenshin mused as he looked through the crowd.

"I'm sure he's not here for the music," Megumi muttered.

"Miss Kamiya," a voice broke through Kaoru's conversation. She smiled at the two women she was talking to before looking at the man that appeared out of the crowd.

"Yes?" Her tone and expression was polite as she allowed the man to shake her hand.

"I just wanted to thank you for accepting our invitation. The committee knows how difficult is was for you to cut these days from your already hectic schedule."

"It was my pleasure," Kaoru assured him with a smile. "Your charity is one of my favorites."

"Oh and Mr. Himura wanted to meet you," the man continued.

"Mr. Himura?" Kaoru mused as she too looked around the room. "I don't believe I know Mr. Himura."

"A very successful business man. He inherited the business when his family was killed in a plane crash. I do believe that he was a teenager at the time."

"How terrible for him," Kaoru commiserated. She knew how hard losing your family could be.

"It was quite shocking at the time," the man told her. "But his uncle, who had walked away when he was a teenager, came back and raised him."

"It's nice that he had some family to take him in," Kaoru observed with a smile.

"I am so sorry," the man suddenly gushed. "You lost your parents when you were quite young didn't you?"

"When I was four," Kaoru admitted.

"So young?" A frown crossed the man's forehead. "But I thought that your bio said that your father taught you Kendo."

"He did," Kaoru nodded. She laughed slightly before continuing, "do you have children?"

"No."

"Well I was a daddy's girl and from the moment I could walk I followed him around. I loved mimicking him," Kaoru sighed slightly. "Especially when he was doing his Kendo exercises. So he started teaching me out of self-defense. I would try and pick up his bokken and smacked myself upside the head over and over again."

"I see," the man laughed.

"Children are quite precocious," Kaoru told him. "The lessons stuck with me and my adoptive parents let me keep up on them."

"There he is," the man suddenly exclaimed as the crowd in front of them shifted slightly.

Kaoru turned to look and found herself meeting the dark eyes of a gorgeous woman. Kaoru's head tilted and she smiled politely at the woman, confused as to the sudden widening of the woman's eyes. Then the woman was turning and Kaoru caught a glimpse of red hair. Her heart began to pound even as she tried to deny it.

The man turned toward her and Kaoru found herself meeting a pair of violet eyes. The scar on the cheek, the red hair and the smirk that suddenly crossed his face was familiar but not those eyes. Her eyes narrowed and as she watched amber suddenly swirled through those violet depths.

Then the crowed shifted again and she lost sight of him. Her heart was pounding and fear flooded her veins. "That was Mr. Himura?" Kaoru asked carefully.

"Oh yes," the man nodded easily. "He's a large patron of the arts."

"I see," Kaoru replied. She smiled slightly, "could you excuse me please?"

"Of course," the man nodded as Kaoru turned away from him and began to move through the crowd.

Kaoru's blue eyes scanned the crowd quickly, trying to find her parents or Soujiro. She couldn't believe that he had actually came after her. Her heart pounded in her chest and a strange feeling was spreading through her body. Kaoru shoved the feeling to one side, refusing to deal with it right now.

Suddenly strong arms wrapped around her and lifted her off of her feet. Kaoru screamed as she was spun around. "Kaoru! So good to see you!" A male voice exclaimed in her ear. The tension suddenly drained from her body and she went limp in the embrace.

The man set her down and she turned to look into familiar blue eyes.

"Hello Yahiko," Kaoru greeted with a small smile. He had grown in the year since she had seen him. His brown hair was still in a disarray around his face but his face had lost some of the baby fat and matured since he had entered college. "It's good to see you."

"You don't look too bad ugly," Yahiko told her easily.

"Don't call me ugly!" Kaoru flashed at him, her hand twitching to smack him upside the head.

"Tired though," Yahiko continued as if she hadn't spoke. His brown eyes tracing her features worry lining his face. "Dad's right. You're headed for a crash."

"I'm fine," Kaoru assured him, waving off his concern with a smile. "It's just been rough."

"So I've heard," he told her as he slipped his hands into the pockets of his slacks.

"Don't worry," Kaoru told him as she stepped closer to him, her hand cupped his cheek easily. "I'll be fine once the tours over."

"You've got another three stops right?" Yahiko asked as he hand rose to capture hers. He pressed a kiss to her palm as he smiled at her.

"Yes," Kaoru affirmed with a smile. A small disturbance in the crowd had her peering around Yahiko. A flash of red reminded her why she was trying to escape. The band started up a traditional waltz and an idea suddenly came to her. "Dance with me!" Kaoru suddenly ordered Yahiko.

"What?" Yahiko stared down at Kaoru like she had lost her mind.

"Dance with me!" Kaoru told him as she dragged him out onto the dance floor. There were only a couple of people on the dance floor and Kaoru turned to Yahiko and took up the traditional waltz pose.

Yahiko still appeared confused but his right hand rose to cup hers and his left settled on the small of her back. He swept her easily into the music, their feet automatically moving to the familiar steps of the waltz. Kaoru smiled up at Yahiko, ignoring the annoyance growing in his brown eyes. He had always hated the dance lessons when they were growing up but Tokio had been determined that her children would know how to dance.

And so between the Kendo, piano, and sports they had taken dance lessons. Traditional, jazz, and everything in between, there had even been a ballet class thrown in. Yahiko had fought bitterly the entire time but he had learned the dances. It had made him quite popular at the private school they had attended.

His hands guided her easily into a turn and complicated step before drawing her close again. Kaoru laughed delightedly up at him, her sapphire eyes shining brilliantly into his warm brown eyes. Yahiko grinned slightly as he guided her into another turn, before following in a complicated counter step that had them meeting again.

"Brings back memories huh?" Kaoru asked with a small grin.

"Don't remind me," Yahiko groaned. "Mom was obsessed with the lessons."

"That she was," Kaoru agreed easily, following his lead without thinking. "At least we finally quit coming home with more bruises than we got at Kendo."

"That's because you were always clumsy," Yahiko teased.

"I was not!" Kaoru protested as she glared at her brother. "You were the one who couldn't figure out what the beat was. It was easy for me with my music."

"The only thing easy for you was the fact that you could count the beat. It didn't mean that you actually knew which foot went with it.

"You are an annoyance," Kaoru hissed at him. Her hand tightened on his shoulder as they completed another turn.

"But I'm your annoyance Ugly," Yahiko told her with a smile. Koaru's lips twitched in response before she managed to control them.

The music was drawing to a close and Yahiko lead her through the complicated half step turn and back step turn before dipping her low. The stood up to the sound of clapping and their eyes widened as they realized that everyone had been watching their dance. Even the other dancers had stopped and stood clapping along. Kaoru could feel her cheeks burning even as she curtseyed to the crowed while Yahiko bowed. They glanced at each other and began to laugh.

A driving beat suddenly filled the hall and Kaoru's eyes widened in pleasure. She turned to Yahiko only to find him shaking his head and backing away. "Uh-uh. No Kaoru," he told her defensively. "I will not do the tango with you."

"Come on Yahiko. It'll be fun," Kaoru pleaded.

"No!" He told her firmly and Kaoru sighed in defeat. Then she spotted Soujiro standing at the edge of the floor and a smile lit her face.

"Sou!" Kaoru called easily. "Come dance with me," she invited with a smile.

Soujiro sighed but stepped forward with a smile. He ignored the smirk on Yahiko's face as he passed by. Kaoru turned to Soujiro and held out her arms. Soujiro took one hand and spun her around easily. Kaoru followed his lead, stopping when her back was resting against his chest and his arm was wrapped around her waist, with one hand catching her right hand and holding it out from them.

A smile touched Kaoru's face as she rested easily in his embrace. He just had to be showy about it, she thought with a grin. His head tipped forward, his blond strands mingling with her black ones. His light linen suit a brilliant contrast to her black gown. Soujiro nodded at the band and they started up again.

The two dancers held still for a long moment. Her head resting on his shoulder and his chin resting on hers. Then with a rush of movement, he was spinning her around and pulling her against his chest. Eyes met and heated as the dance began. Soujiro leading easily through the steps, each movement designed to heighten the tension between them.

Kenshin watched the two of them. The way that they moved easily with each other, two people very comfortable with the other. Jealous roared through him, even as Kenshin tried to remind himself that the two had been friends for a very long time. And it was perfectly normal for them to have danced together multiple times. But watching as Soujiro pulled Koaru close to dip her down, the way that his nose just grazed her neck as he bent with her, Kenshin couldn't make himself believe it.

He wondered as he watched them how many other men were this familiar with his little birdie. After all Kaoru had been on the dance floor with another man before Soujiro. Their waltz showed familiarity with individual idiosyncrasies and a long practice with each other. Before that, he had held her against him and Kaoru had accepted the touch. She had even dared to stroke his cheek and smile tenderly at the young man.

"Kenshin," Megumi muttered under her breath. "You need to calm down. You're eyes are changing!"

"Shut up," Kenshin ordered her before taking a deep breath. "Call Aoshi. I want to know who the first man was and what Soujiro and Kaoru's relationship is. This is deeper than a bodyguard/protectee relationship. And I want to know immediately."

"Of course," Megumi agreed and slipped away from Kenshin.

His burning violet eyes followed the couple on the dance floor. Rage burned through him with each brush of Soujiro's hand down Kaoru's spine. His fists tightened when Kaoru laughed at Soujiro and his eyes smiled in response. Not the fake humor that he normally portrayed but a real smile and warmth. The music came to an end with a flourish and Kenshin found himself striding forward. He couldn't wait any more and knew that neither one would make a scene with so many people watching.

His hands slid around Kaoru's waist and he drew her back to him. His breath warmed the back of her neck, enjoying the way that the black strands cascaded down her back. Her chest was heaving from the earlier dance and his fingers traced each of her ribs. He spun her around as the band began to play again. Her eyes widened and she tried to pull away but he held her easily. With her heels, Kenshin came only to her shoulders, his mouth dropping a kiss on there as he swung her away from Soujiro. Her free hand pushed at his shoulder and she looked back at Soujiro.

"Let me go," Kaoru ordered through gritted teeth.

"I don't think so my little birdie," Kenshin told her lazily. His violet eyes smoldered as they looked up into her furious blue eyes. "I have just got you and I'm not about to let go."

"You don't have a choice," Kaoru whispered fiercely. "I do not want to dance with you."

"But you danced with others," Kenshin told her silkily. "Let them touch you."  
"What do you mean?" Kaoru's eyes narrowed as she stared down at him. "Are you implying….?" Her voice trailed off as she watched jealousy flare in his eyes. "That's just sick!" Kaoru told him. "And what the hell business is it of yours?"

"I told you that you are mine," Kenshin reminded her easily. "I don't like other people touching what is mine." His hand stroked up her spine and his lips brushed across her shoulder.

"I belong to no man!" Kaoru hissed at him. "Least of all a thug like you!"

"But you do belong to me," Kenshin assured her with a smile. "And I will not have other men touching you."

"It's my body!"

"The next man that touches you will die," Kenshin told her evenly. His hand tightening when Kaoru eyes flew to his in stunned disbelief. "If you want to keep pushing, go right ahead. Their blood will be on your hands."

"My turn I believe," a cool male voice suddenly interrupted. His hands spinning Kaoru out of Kenshin's grasp and behind him.

"Who the hell…?" Kenshin's voice trailed off as he stared into cold gold eyes. "Wolf," he growled.

"Battousai," Saitoh nodded in response.

"Dad?" Kaoru questioned anxiously. Her hand wrapped around his elbow as she peered up at him.

"Don't worry dear," Saitoh told her without looking away from Kenshin. His hand patted hers, "your mother is tired and ready to go."

"Okay," Kaoru nodded. Her eyes going between them one last time before Soujiro was wrapping a hand around hers and leading her away.

"Dad?" Kenshin asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Indeed."

"Now I see why Soujiro left Shishio," Kenshin murmured. "He was following you."

"Was he?" Saitoh's eyebrow arched in question. "You will stay away from Kaoru. She's far too delicate and innocent to be one of your whores." Saitoh's eyes flickered away from Kenshin to land on Megumi as she made her way towards them. "Your companion seems to fit the bill easily. She probably wouldn't think twice about spreading her legs. She's that type."

"Kaoru's mine," Kenshin reminded him. He ignored Megumi's hand on his arm. "I won't let anyone get in my way."

"Looks like your whore wants her payment for tonight," Saitoh told him and turned away from them.

"Who are you calling a whore?" Megumi demanded, fingers curled into fists as she waited for an answer. Saitoh didn't even stop, moving through the crowd easily. "Who does he think he is?"

"The Wolf," Kenshin answered shortly. "We're leaving now." He walked away, not bothering to check and see if she was following.

"Interesting," Jineh breathed as he watched the confrontation. "Shishio is going to be thrilled to hear that everyone is back in town."

**A/N: **Well there is another chapter. I hope that it clears up a little of the confusion that was left over from last time. Not much K&K in this chapter, but it's coming I promise! Remember to let me know what you think. Thanks for stopping by!


	4. Report

**Title:**Kaoru's Music

**Author:**Bradybunch4529

**Rating **PG-13 to R

**Disclaimers:**Not mine in any way. Just borrowing them for awhile.

**Summary:**AU Modern Kaoru is considered a piano virtuoso and Battousai is a leading mob boss. What happens when the two worlds collide?

**Reviewers:**

**Sally( ):**All very good questions! I suppose I should clear that up but it does make for some interesting twists! I'm thrilled that the building tension came across. Me too!

**Half-breed-demon-fox:**I'm glad you approve. Hopefully this chapter will be as good!

**Jbella: **Welcome! Thanks so much! Color me flattered and flustered that you reviewed again. It was very sweet. Lots and Lots, I love connections within connections. You'll see soon. I hope that this chapter also meets with your approval.

**Tif ( ):**He is fun isn't he? I do love when he gets that way. Poor, poor Kenshin. Kaoru should be an interesting surprise.

**PEACH( ):**He was so cute and jealous. Which just makes it more fun! Thanks so much!

**Apathetic Empath2:**Sometimes I'm amazed that you are still hanging with me. Thanks again, though! I'm thrilled you've enjoyed the descriptions. I work really hard on them. I really want to play up all the relationships and interactions. I really think that those are my weak points. Subtle wouldn't have worked out as well, I don't think. I'll go deeper soon, but he's having trouble with his own feelings. It should become a bit clearer soon. Shishio is so versatile. You can play with him so much! I really hope that it works out here. So pray for me!

**TinyTerry:**He is so possessive! So so cute! As for Yahiko, he would wouldn't he?

**Reignashii:**I'm just terrible aren't I:P Thanks!

**Iridescent Twilight:**I know there weren't many K/K moments. It should start getting better soon. Not in this chapter though! So so sorry! I'll agree completely about the insomnia though. Sucks completely! Really don't want to try and take pills though.

**Sims are awesome: **Thanks! Isn't it fun!

**Tameka-tanuki-jouchan:**You are so welcome! I need my fix too! I'll try really hard. Thanks!

**KatsunoCZ:**Addictive? Too sweet you are! Thanks! I try really hard to make sure that the reader feels every emotion.

**Flaming-amber:**Yep, another chapter! Action coming, I promise.

**Royal bluekitsune: **Yep! Poor, poor Kenshin!

**Aya45():**Thanks! I'll do my best!

**Minichi:**Thanks!

**Bloodiedwings: **Yep a bad guy! How bad remains to be seen though! Thanks. Like the username by the wall.

**Zai1985:**Thanks so much. There will be. I promise!

**Kaoru Gal: **Glad that you enjoyed the story. I try and put in as much detail as possible.

**BlackBelt:**Okay! I hope that this is fast enough!

**Openwindow: **Thanks! Glad to know that you enjoyed the story. I know about the reach. I like to show some artistic license. Pretend with me that Kaoru could do it. Please?

**Chapter 4: Report**

Kaoru Kamiya snuggled deeper into the warmth that surrounded her. Her face nuzzled into her pillow, enjoying the feel of the smooth fabric against her cheek. Her lashes were dark against the whiteness of her cheek. Kaoru took a deep breath and let it out slowly, delighting in the familiar scents.

A delicious lassitude was spreading through her body. Her mind and body were slowly shutting down, the comforting warmth sinking deep into her soul. Kaoru could only sigh as sleep began to drift over her. Then a loud beeping filled her ears and her pillow shifted beneath her.

Kaoru clutched at her pillow, burying her face deeper into it as she struggled to hold onto sleep. Unfortunately her pillow began to shake her slightly, hands gentle as they brushed hair away from her face.

"Time to get up Miss Kaoru," Soujiro's voice was soft and affectionate in her ear.

"No," Kaoru pouted. She shook her head and rubbed her face against his chest.

"Come now," Soujiro chided gently. "We have follow up interviews today."

"I don't care," Kaoru told him. "I just want to sleep."

"I know," Soujiro soothed. "Did you get any last night?"  
"Did you know that there are exactly 1,567 paint swirls on the ceiling?" Kaoru asked him casually.

"I'll take that as a no," Soujiro sighed and looked down at the woman currently using him as a pillow. "Maybe it is time to let the doctor's prescribe you some sleep aids."

"No!" Kaoru protested and moved away from him. Her dark hair created a curtain around her face as she slowly raised her head. "I will not rely on pills to help me sleep, wake up or keep moving," Kaoru told him shortly.

"Miss Kaoru," Soujiro started with a sigh, slowly sitting up. "You haven't slept more than a couple hours in the past couple of weeks."

"So?" Kaoru asked as she slipped from the bed. She stretched easily, arms raised over her head. Her white t-shirt hung past her hips and a pair of boxers ended mid thigh, showcasing her toned, slender thighs. "I'll sleep when the tour is over. You know it's hard for me to relax enough on tour."

"Of course Miss Kaoru," Soujiro assured her as he too slipped from bed. His chest was bare above the purple pajama bottoms he wore. "I'm just worried."

"And I love you for it," Kaoru assured him with an easy smile. "I know that it's difficult for you to let me use you for a pillow. Did you manage to get any sleep?"

"Don't worry about me," Soujiro told her easily.

"Oh no," Kaoru stared at him with stricken eyes. "You didn't get any sleep did you?" She didn't let him answer, just hurried on. "That's it. I'll tell dad that you need your own room for the rest of this tour. I won't have you getting tired or worn out."

"There is no need for that Miss Kaoru," Soujiro tried to calm her. His blue eyes glinting warmly at her but Kaoru wasn't going to be soothed.

"No!" Kaoru told him. "You could get killed if you are not 100. I won't allow that to happen. I'll just have to deal."

"You know that you have trouble sleeping away from the house without someone with you," Soujiro pointed out with a sigh.

"Well I'm not sleeping anyway," Kaoru pointed out as she headed for the shower. "So it really doesn't matter."

"Then I'll protest on the grounds that I am your bodyguard and I am going to remain with you 24/7 until we leave Japan," Soujiro told her with a smile.

"Then you can have the bed and I'll sleep on the couch!" Kaoru decided triumphantly. "That makes it much easier!" Her blue eyes glinted with satisfaction and a smile stretched across her mouth as she shut the door to the bathroom behind her.

"But Miss Kaoru," Soujiro tried to protest only to have the water turn on in the shower quickly followed by the radio blasting through the walls.

He sighed, shoulder slumping slightly as he considered Kaoru's latest plan. Whenever she decided something it was like trying to change the course of a tidal wave. She was definitely too stubborn for her own good. It had not been easy these past five years, trying to convince her that he was doing this for her own good. And the embarrassing situations that he got into.

Soujiro winced slightly, determined to ignore those memories. While Kaoru never meant to cause harm or embarrass people, there were times when her attitude created problems. As her voice drifted into the bedroom, singing along with the radio, Soujiro couldn't prevent the fond smile from curving his mouth. Kaoru had become the family that he had never had. She was like a sister to him, his anchor when the world began to slip away from him. And he would never let any harm come to her.

Which brought him back to the current situation. Battousai. Soujiro's cheerful blue eyes narrowed and a flash of anger began to burn within them. He was becoming a nuisance. Soujiro could understand why Battousai was so taken with Kaoru but he wasn't about to let Battousai claim her. The only problem was how does one make the Battousai lose interest?

Shishio Makoto smiled into the early dawn sky. It was too delicious that Soujiro Seta was back into town just when all of his other plans were coming together. He would teach the fair haired boy what happened to people that betrayed him. The fact that Soujiro had become attached to the girl he was currently protecting made it even easier. Add in the Battousai's fascination with the same girl and Shishio wasn thrilled.

His finger reached up to trace the scarring on his face. The fire had changed him. Burning away any illusion of respectability or sanity. Leaving behind a burning need for revenge and for everyone to suffer with him. Battousai had started the fire, Soujiro had betrayed him and the world had turned its back on him.

Shishio began to laugh, the sound crazed and loud in the early morning air. Behind him the covers on his bed moved and a husky voice called out to him.

"Come back to bed my lord," Yumi entreated. She sat up slowly, the sheets slipping to her waist and exposing her naked breasts to his lustfull gaze. Shishio let another smile cross his lips as he stalked towards his currently lover. While he knew that Yumi had plans of her own, he was only concerned with how good she was flat on her back.

His robe gaped open as he sat down beside her on the bed. Her hands reached for him and her lips parted for him but Shishio bypassed her lips and took a nipple into his mouth. Yumi moaned, hands threading through his hair as she arched her chest forward. Shishio chuckled internally as one of his hands threaded through her hair, tugging her head backwards as he pushed her onto the pillows again.

The sheets tangled around her legs before Shishio stripped it away. His mouth left her nipple and claimed hers. As she moaned in pleasure, Shishio couldn't help but wonder what the Battousai's woman would be like beneath him. The sudden lust that shot through him had nothing to do with the woman currently twining her hand around him and everything to do with the sapphire eyes of Kaoru Kamiya.

Kaoru relaxed, head tilted into the spray of water. The heat from the water soothed tired and weary muscles, cloaking her in steam. The water pounded over her, breath hissing from her open mouth as she braced her hands on the tiled wall in front of her. Kaoru sighed as the water pounded down on her shoulders and head, streaming down her body. Her white skin was turning rosy from the heat of the water, the music from the radio echoed around the huge bathroom.

Kaoru closed her eyes, enjoying the way the music and steam seemed to enclose her, shutting out the rest of the world. She rolled her head carefully; letting the water wash away her tiredness and the tension of the past couple days. As the water washed away everything, a pair of sparkling violet eyes with gleaming amber eyes suddenly appeared behind her closed eyelids.

Her eyes snapped open and Kaoru hissed a curse out between clenched teeth. An unfamiliar warmth pooled in her stomach as she remembered how his body had felt against hers. She cursed again, shaking her head and reaching for her puff and body wash. She began to scrub her skin, trying to wash away the feel of him on her skin.

This was just great, Kaoru mused. First she couldn't sleep and now a man who couldn't even decide what color of eyes he had was annoying her! Soujiro had been strangely silent on the whole incident last night. Kaoru's blue eyes narrowed as she remembered what had happened last night.

_"Soujiro," Kaoru hissed. She pulled at his sleeve, eyes glancing back at her father and Battousai. "We can't just leave dad there!"_

"_Don't worry Miss Kaoru," Soujiro assured her with a smile. His hand still holding onto her arm, as he guided her through the crowd. "Your father will be fine."_

"_But you guys keep saying that this Battousai's dangerous!" Kaoru protested again, blue eyes darkening with worry. She looked back again, but the shifting crowd only allowed glimpses of the two men standing in the center of the dance floor. Kaoru could tell that her father was upset, a vein throbbing in his temple. _

"_But not to your father," Soujiro assure her. "Now we must hurry and find your mother."_

"_What do you mean 'not to my father'?" Kaoru questioned suspiciously. She turned her blue gaze towards Soujiro, tracing his familiar features. She could see the worry and tension in the way he was holding himself, and the forced cheerfulness of his smile. "Sou what in the hell is going on?" _

"_It's late Miss Kaoru," Soujiro sighed and pulled her closer to him. Hand now settling around her waist, tucking her into the curve of his body. "We have to be up early in the morning. Your father wanted to speak with Mr. Himura."_

"_And that's another thing," Kaoru told him huffily, her own arm wrapping around his waist. "You told me he was the Battousai and dangerous but he's welcomed here as Kenshin Himura!" _

"_Things can get very confusing," Soujiro told her easily, eyes scanning for any possible danger. For a moment he thought that he saw an old acquaintance but then the crowd shifted and he was gone. Soujiro shrugged off the possibility and continued to scan the crowd. _

"_Hey guys! Where's the fire?" Yahiko asked as he appeared out of the crowd surrounding them. His smiled down at Kaoru, a teasing expression lighting his dark eyes. "You know you are getting shorter ugly."_

"_Don't call me Ugly!" Kaoru told him shortly, fist slamming into his chest. "Besides you'll always be my little brother." Kaoru taunted with a smug expression. _

"_Don't call me little!" Yahiko demanded and smacked her arm. _

"_Don't create a scene," Soujiro pleaded as he pulled Kaoru along. _

"_I'll call you whatever I want!" Kaoru told him easily, glaring at him. "That's what big sisters do."_

"_And you would know what a **Big** sister would do," Yahiko told her in a soto voice. _

"Please guys," Soujiro tried again even though he knew it was in vain. Yahiko had pushed the one button that always set off Kaoru. Soujiro could only hope that he could get them out of the ballroom before Kaoru exploded.

"_Are you implying that I'm fat brat?" Kaoru asked quietly. Her blue eyes sparkled dangerously as they glared up at Yahiko._

"_You heard me," Yahiko told her simply, his brown eyes daring her to do something. _

"_You little…" Kaoru started only to stop as Soujiro pulled her through a door and closed it in Yahiko's face. "I wasn't done with him Sou," Kaoru told him quietly._

"_Forgive me Miss Kaoru but I found your mother," Soujiro tried to divert her attention desperately. _

"_What was that for?" Yahiko demanded as he yanked open the door. His face was red with annoyance, his entire body humming with tension as he glared at Soujiro. _

"_Why would he open the door for a little boy?" Kaoru tossed over her shoulder as she headed for her mother._

"_Don't call me little!" Yahiko screamed and hurried after her. "Mom, Kaoru is being mean again!"_

"_I am not. I'm only telling the truth."_

"_Yea, like your fat!"_

"_Don't call me fat!"_

"Miss Kaoru?" Soujiro called as he knocked on the bathroom door. "Are you almost done? We don't have too much longer before we need to leave."

"I'm coming!" Kaoru called back. "Just need to finish washing my hair. Do me a favor Sou?"

"What do you need Miss Kaoru?" Soujiro questioned, hand resting on the door and head tilted to the side as he listened for her response.

"Pick out my outfit please," Kaoru shouted over the water. "I forgot to lay something out last night. "Besides you have a better eye for colors than I do."

"Of course Miss Kaoru," Soujiro told her and moved away from the bathroom door. He hummed slightly under his breath as he pulled open the closet door, trying to decide what would best suit Kaoru.

Kenshin settled into his chair at the head of the table, impatiently waiting as the others slowly trickled in. He paid no attention to the greetings tossed his way or of the view outside the windows. Tension held him stiff though he appeared calm to everyone else. Kenshin barely kept himself from drumming his fingers on the table in annoyance as Sano dawdled in the doorway talking to Megumi.

Instead he straightened his tie, its crisp silk fabric cool against his hands. The blue and gold design reminded him of the sapphire brilliance of Kaoru's eyes. A smile touched his mouth as he remembered how those blue eyes had heated with annoyance. He couldn't wait to find out what they looked like while they were making love. He shifted uncomfortably as his body reacted to his mental picture, relief filling him as Aoshi cleared his throat at the foot of the table.

"Report Aoshi," Kenshin commanded.

"Lights," Aoshi commanded as he nodded at his boss. The lights dimmed and Aoshi hit the button and started the video unit. A picture of Kaoru filled the screen and Kenshin sighed softly. Her brilliant blue eyes sparkled despite the demure expression on her face or the sedate black dress she was wearing. "Kaoru Kamiya lost her parents just before her fourth birthday. She was discovered by the Wolf shortly thereafter. Since then she has been trained as a classical pianist. The only odd thing about her upbringing is the fact that she is a skilled at Kendo. Her birth father owned a dojo and apparently started training her in the arts before his death."

"How is that possible?" Megumi asked, a frown on her face. "Wouldn't she have been too young?"

"Miss Kamiya explains that she was a 'daddy's girl' and constantly followed him around. Apparently her father started teaching her at she smacked herself in the head with his bokken."

"So she's stubborn," Kenshin observed with a smile.

"Apparently," Aoshi nodded and pushed another button. This time the picture showed Kaoru sitting at a piano. "She made her debut on the circuit when she was 8 years old. It is also believed that her first composition was created at this time. Though she did not attempt to publish it until she was 10 years old. She was accepted to Julliard around the same time, though records are fuzzy due to the fact that she was quite young and Julliard didn't want to broadcast it." Aoshi shrugged and turned back to the screen. "I don't have as much information on her as I would like. I know that she has been touring for the past several months. And that she has been suffering from severe insomnia. It's rumored that she could be on the verge of burn out."

"And the man she was with last night?" Kenshin asked calmly.

Aoshi pushed a button and a picture of Kaoru and the young man that she had been dancing with filled the screen. "This is Yahiko Myojin, age 19. The Wolf adopted him when he was 8 years old. He is currently enrolled at Oxford in England. He flew over here last night as a surprise for his sister Kaoru. They are said to be exceptionally close." Aoshi clicked the button and another picture filled the screen and Yahiko image along with all relevant information listed. "He is majoring in business. His teachers and fellow students agree that he is exceptionally gifted when it comes to management issues."

"So they are brother and sister," Kenshin mused softly. His violet eyes gleaming with satisfaction but this meant that he couldn't harm the boy without upseting Kaoru. However it did give him a bargaining chip. Kaoru was the type of person that would do anything for family.

"Yes," Aoshi agreed shortly and hit another button. This time a picture of Soujiro Seta filled the screen. "Soujiro became Kaoru's bodyguard just after he left Shishio's organization." Aoshi pushed another button and a picture of Soujiro and Kaoru filled the screen. "They are said to be very close. He accompanies her everywhere. Stays in the same room with her when they are on tour. He also has the room next to hers when they are home. Miss Kamiya was recently a teacher in a very private all girls school just over a year ago. Soujiro stayed with her on campus. Created quite a stir with the administration."

"Any hints of romantic involvement?" Kenshin asked suddenly. He could feel his temper rising and knew there was more amber in his eyes than violet. He wasn't going to allow any other man to touch what he had claimed as his. Right now Kenshin was not happy about how close Kaoru and Soujiro were.

"None that I could find," Aoshi admitted. "They are close. But that can be explained by the situation. They have spent the past five years in constant contact."

"But Soujiro's emotions are real around her. Actually amusement, anger and contentment," Megumi pointed out. "We all know that Soujiro locked all of his emotions down along time ago.

"True," Aoshi nodded and pushed another button. There was a brief moment of silence then a small click as the screen filled. Instead of pictures, this time a video began to play on screen. "Miss Kamiya had a stalker not too long ago. The police confiscated hundreds of videos. I think this one will explain why Soujiro remains with Kaoru."

The blackness on the screen was absolute. Then a flutter of a curtain let in the moonlight and highlighted two people sitting on the floor. The silence was so loud that it seemed to buzz in their ears and just as Kenshin was getting ready to demand that Aoshi explain, a sob suddenly echoed around the room. The picture zoomed in and the moonlight gleamed on pale blond hair.

Kaoru and Soujiro's figures became apparent, Soujiro head buried in Kaoru's lap as she ran her fingers through his hair. Soujiro's shoulders were shaking, his arms wrapped tight around Kaoru's waist. Kaoru was sitting on the floor, back braced against the wall in the empty room. The curtains fluttered around them, teasing them with glimpses of them.

Soujiro's sobs suddenly filled the air, face rubbing against Kaoru as he cried. It was the sound of someone who had lost everything, echoing in the large room. Kaoru made no attempt to stop him, simply rubbing his back and shoulders. Soon a humming could be heard and Kaoru began to rock back and forth. Still Soujiro cried, sobs and cries filling the air.

Kaoru's expression was sad and drawn, tears beginning to drip down her cheeks. But still she soothed him as he cried. Her black hair became a curtain as she bent over him, shielding them both from view. The sound of a kiss filled the air and then a whisper drifted to them. "It's alright Sou. I won't ever let anything hurt you like that again." A pause and the sound of a hiccupping sob, "you'll never be alone again. I promise."

**A/N:**Well there's another chapter. I hope that this fills in a few blanks for everyone. I promise that there will be a Kaoru/Kenshin moment in the next chapter. Remember to review. And if you don't, thanks for stopping by.


	5. Ambush

**Title: **Kaoru's Music 

**Author: **Bradybunch4529

**Rating **PG-13 to R

**Disclaimers: **Not mine in any way. Just borrowingthem for awhile.

**Summary: **AU Modern Kaoru is considered a piano virtuoso and Battousai is a leading mob boss. What happens when the two worlds collide?

**Reviewers: ** I want to thank everyone who reviewed. I was going to respond to everyone but I realized I had over 30 reviews! You guys are the greatest ever. So thanks so much and I hope that this chapter is as good as the last one.

**Chapter 5: Ambush**

"Miss Kamiya how has your first trip to Japan been?" The female reporter smiled at Kaoru, her dark brown eyes bored and disinterested. Kaoru could almost feel the woman's anger over the fact that she was stuck interviewing a pianist.

"I've enjoyed myself immensely," Kaoru assured the woman. Her own blue eyes twinkling with mischief. "I've met several interesting people. Several of which I am sure that I will never forget."

"Any possibility that you met someone who can steal you away from your bodyguard?" The reporter asked intently, eyes beginning to sparkly at the thought of a scoop.

"No one could ever do that," Kaoru replied casually with a laugh. "Sou is very special to me."

"Really?" The woman asked with a raised eyebrow. "Last night your father and Kenshin Himura created quite a scene," she mused as she watched Kaoru carefully for any reaction.

"Kenshin Himura?" Kaoru questioned with a frown. Her brown was creased in confusion and her eyes thoughtful. "Who's that?" She asked the reporter innocently.

"The man you danced with last night," the reporter replied doubtfully. "Didn't you know?"

"I had never met him before," Kaoru assured the woman. Her blue eyes innocent and guileless as they met the reporters' dark eyes. "He was just a nice man that wanted to dance with me."

"Never mind," the reporter mumbled and continued on with her questions. "So where are you headed next?"

"Paris," Kaoru responded. "I'm giving a concert at the Eiffel Tower. It's an anniversary or so I've been told."

"Is it a benefit too?"

"No," Kaoru shook her head, her dark hair curling around her face as a gentle smile touched her lips. "I accepted the invitation for yesterdays concert because I believe in the charity. The Paris concert was already scheduled."

"Well we are thrilled that you could fit us in," the reporter assured Kaoru with a huge smile.

"Completely my pleasure," Kaoru responded with a huge smile. Her blue eyes twinkled as she brushed her hair out of her face.

"And when the tour ends are there any projects pending?"

"I'm planning on a bit of a break. Though I do have to finish up a CD that I am getting ready to release. And there are a couple compositions that I am currently working on."

"Will it be available in Japan?"

"I have been told that it will be," Kaoru smiled at the reporter. "But truthfully I don't really keep track of that stuff. That's what my dad does." She shrugged lightly and laughed. "I concentrate on the music and dad makes sure that I get paid for it."

"Of course," the reporter replied. Her dark eyes disinterested again as she turned back to the camera. She quickly wrapped up the interview, thanking Kaoru for taking the time to talk to her.

The moment the camera's quit rolling and Kaoru had shaken the reporters hand, she was heading off of the stage. Soujiro appeared out of the shadows reaching out to take her hand. Kaoru slipped her hand into his and allowed him to draw her close. She could feel herself relaxing as his warmth soaked into her. Soujiro guided her easily through the personnel and the equipment littering the ground beyond the stage. Kaoru blinked slightly, dazed from the sudden change from the bright lights to the relative darkness beyond it.

"You were great," Soujiro assured her with a smile. His breath warm against her forehead as his arm wrapped around her waist.

"At least she was the last one," Kaoru murmured in reply, tilting her head so that her lips brushed his ear. "I don't think I could take another reporter asking me about Kenshin Himura." Kaoru eyes closed as she tried to ignore the pounding beginning just behind her right eye. "I really am beginning to hate that man."

"Couldn't tell at all," Soujiro told her. "Your innocent routine was perfect and no one could tell that you actually knew him."

"That's the reason I love you Sou," Kaoru told him with a sigh as he opened up her dressing room door. "You always know just what to say."

Kaoru relaxed visibly as the door clicked closed behind her and Soujiro. The relative silence of the dressing room was a relief after the noise. The staring was beginning to get to her and the innuendos behind their questions were quickly reaching annoying proportions. Add in the situation with Kenshin Himura and Kaoru was quickly reaching her breaking point.

She rolled her head on her shoulders, trying to loosen the muscles. Her hand reached up and began to rub the back of her neck, fingers digging into the muscles in a vain attempt to bring some relief. Then Soujiro's hands were there, moving her own out of the way and taking over. His long fingers began to dig into skin, working at the knots he found. Her head fell forward allowing greater access to her neck and back as Soujiro continued to rub and soothe. Her blue eyes fluttered closed and a moan escaped her lips as her muscle slowly relaxed.

"God that feels good," Kaoru groaned as he worked out a particularly tight knot.

"If you would sleep some you wouldn't be this tight," Soujiro scolded her gently.

"We've only got a couple more concerts and then we'll be home," Kaoru told him with a sigh. "That will help. And maybe we could go a couple rounds tonight."

"If you wish," Soujiro responded cheerfully. "You get the gunk off of your face and I'll go make sure that the car is ready to go," he ordered as he patted her shoulders and pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "Maybe we can stop and get a treat," he told her with a grin as her eyes met his in the mirror.

"Ohhh ice cream," Kaoru teased with a smile, brushing hair back from her face. "You do know how to tempt me."

Soujiro just smiled and quietly left the room. Kaoru watched him go, her blue eyes warm as she contemplated him. He had been apart of her life for so long that Kaoru couldn't imagine not having him with her. She had met him when she had turned 10 years old, a friend of her fathers; he hadn't become her bodyguard on a regular basis until she turned 16. She could still remember when her father had told her.

"_He's going to be my what?" Kaoru asked incredulously. Her blue eyes stunned as she looked from her father's cool gold eyes to Soujiro's smiling blue ones. _

"_Your bodyguard," Saitoh told her easily, smoke curling from the cigarette in his hands. _

"_Why do I need a bodyguard?" Kaoru asked dazedly. Her eyes looking between the two men as she continued, "I haven't had one before." _

"_You're going to start touring fulltime. No breaks for school and there will be times your mother and I can't be with you." Saitoh nodded at Soujiro, "Seta is going to make sure that you are going to be safe at all times." _

"_But…" Kaoru started only to stop when Soujiro touched her arm. _

"_It's for the best Miss Kaoru," Soujiro told her. His blue eyes were warm and twinkling as they met her confused blue ones, "and I'm sure that we'll have fun."_

"_That's not the point," Kaoru gritted out. Her blue eyes beginning to burn as she glared at the two men, "this is total bullshit! It makes no sense whatsoever."_

"_Whether it makes sense to you is not an issue," Saitoh told her calmly. "You will have a bodyguard and you will listen to him at all times."_

"_But Dad!" Kaoru protested._

"_Enough," Saitoh held up his hand. "Discussion is now closed. Soujiro Seta is now your bodyguard and from this point on you will not leave his sight." _

_With that Saitoh waved them both away and Kaoru got to her feet slowly, her mind still in an uproar over what had just happened. She just didn't understand why her father would decide this without any warning. She had gone to concerts by herself before, and even spent months away from both of her parents. So why now? _

"_Miss Kaoru?" Soujiro questioned gently. He shut the door behind them gently, blue eyes fixed on Kaoru's face. The confusion and dazed disbelief sparked a strange feeling in him. It had been too long since he had felt anything that it took him by surprise. Was it possible that he was starting to feel guilty? No he decided. It was simply because looking at Kaoru reminded him of what he had lost all those years ago. Saitoh Hajime was being kind enough to allow him to repay the child in front of him. And Soujiro was determined to do that. _

"_Yes?" Kaoru responded slowly. _

"_It will be alright," he assured her. _

"_Of course," Kaoru nodded and walked away from him. _

Poor Soujiro Kaoru decided now. He just didn't know what to do and she definitely hadn't helped him at all. Constantly questioning his authority and pushing her luck. She like to think she was older and wiser now but she knew that the turning point came when Sou had gotten very very sick. After everything she had learned Kaoru had never been able to look at him the same. Now he was the best friend she had ever had.

Kaoru focused on her reflection eyes absently noting the garish amount of make up on her face. While it appeared understated when under the bright lights on stage once under regular lights, Kaoru appeared like a hooker looking for a good time. She rolled her eyes at her reflection and stuck at her tongue. Kaoru absently hated make up. "Nasty shit," she muttered under her breath as she reached for the cleansing cream on the make up table.

The cream was used to remove all make up comfortably and without scrubbing. Soujiro had found it for her and now Kaoru wouldn't go anywhere without it. She twisted the cap off and dipped her fingers into the cool cream. She placed the container back on the table and leaned towards the mirror, fingers beginning to spread the cream across her face.

As she did so her mind began to drift. She found herself remembering the events of the past couple of days. Glowing amber eyes floated before her and Kaoru could almost see him standing in front of her. "Cocky son of a bitch," Kaoru muttered under her breath as she got more cream from the container. She concentrated on spreading the cream across her face.

It was cool against her skin and soothed as she slowly worked it into her skin. Her long fingers spread it across her neck and face. Her eyes fluttered closed as she began to spread it over and around her eyes. She took care to make sure that it didn't get into her eyes. With a practiced movement she put the lid back on the container and reached for the tissues. A frown crossed her face when she realized that the tissues weren't where she expected them to be.

A hand on her face took her by surprise and Kaoru tried to jerk away. But the hand cupped her chin gently, turning her to face whoever it was and began to wipe the cream from her face. She relaxed into the chair and let Soujiro remove the cream from her face. She hadn't heard him come in but he must have. His fingers were warm on her chin as his other hand stroked firmly over her face and removed all traces of the cream.

Kaoru sighed as she enjoyed this familiar routine. Once he was convinced that she wasn't going to move away, the fingers on her chin fell away and he moved closer to her. His hand tangling her hair as he tilted her face to get up under her chin. Kaoru tilted her head back against the chair as he carefully removed the cream from her neck.

A pleasant feeling of lassitude was spreading through her as his fingers stroked over her cleaned skin. Warmth flowed where his fingers touched and soothed. For a second a feeling of unease over took Kaoru and she was tempted to open her eyes. But the cream was still heavy on her eyes and Kaoru could explain her reaction away. While she knew that she had never reacted that way to Soujiro before it had been a very stressful couple of days. It was perfectly possible that Kaoru was reacting this way because she craved the normalcy of her feelings for Soujiro.

Finally Soujiro began to wipe the cream off of her eyes, taking special care not to get any trapped in her lashes. As he finished her eyes remained closed, listening as he threw the tissues away and replaced the box. Then his hands were rubbing her temples and her scalp, easing away the last of her headache and Kaoru moaned again. She felt him shift closer, moving between her legs, his warmth surrounding her.

Then her eyes flew open as his lips touched hers, coating them with the tip of his tongue. Her stunned blue eyes met burning amber and she tried to pull away. But the hands tangling in her hair prevent all movement as his lips moved against hers. She wrapped her hands around Kenshin's wrists, trying to break his hold.

Kenshin simply moved closer, crowding in further between her open legs and causing her skirt to slip further up her thighs. Koaru's eyes widened when she realized that she had automatically made room for him when she had thought he was Soujiro. She could feel herself beginning to panic as his tongue swept into her mouth. Warmth was beginning to spread through her, an ache that she had never felt before throbbing low in her middle. She finally managed to turn her head away and his lips moved gently across her cheek.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Kaoru demanded breathlessly. She did her best to ignore the way she wanted to melt into his embrace and the desire that was pulsing through her. She bit back a groan as he bit her earlobe before soothing it with his tongue.

"Why I came to see you of course," Battousai whispered in her ear. His breath was warm against her skin as he made his way down.

"Stop that," Kaoru ordered as Kenshin moved her head slightly and began to place kisses on her neck. "Get out!" She commanded desperately as he sucked on her neck.

"I'm enjoying myself too much," Battousai assured her as his lips began to nibble on her neck. "Besides you would miss me too much."

"I would not!" Kaoru flashed at him, trying to keep from melting into his embrace.

"Did I tell you how much I like this skirt?" Battousai asked as he moved away to look into her burning blue eyes.

"What are you…?" Kaoru started only to break off as his left hand began to ease its way under her skirt and up her leg. She screeched and slammed her hand down on top of his, trapping his hand under hers.

"It does show your legs off to perfection," Battousai assured her before claiming her lips again.

"I didn't pick it for you," Kaoru told him as she moved her head out of the way.

"You should fight so hard my little birdie," Battousai told her. "It's just going to prolong things."

Battousai caught Kaoru's lips again. This time her lips had been parted to protest his statement and his tongue swept past her teeth. He was drowning in her taste and the way that she felt against him. Battousai wanted to get lost in her. He knew it would take years before he was able to identify all the tastes and sounds that she made. He felt a wave of satisfaction when her blue eyes fluttered closed and her arms wrapped around his neck.

He dragged her closer until she was perched on the edge of the chair and pressed fully against him. A moan broke from her throat and her fingers were tangling in his hair, trying to press him closer. One hand was wrapped around her back, splaying against her midback and holding her steady as his other hand tangled in her long black locks. He tilted her head back, turning it slightly so that he could take the kiss deeper. Battousai lost himself in the flames that only this woman could create in him. He couldn't wait until he could finally claim her.

But he couldn't do that just yet. So he pulled back slowly, nipping at her lips. He set her away from him slightly, missing her warmth already. A groan worked its way from his throat as he saw the picture that she made.

Her white skin was flushed, hair in a disarray around her face and her lips swollen from the force of his kisses. A small bruise was beginning to show on her collarbone from his earlier foray. Her eyes slowly blinked open and he almost said to hell with waiting and took her. Dazed blue eyes, slumberous with desire met his own. A small smile graced her lips and Battousai knew that he had to leave now or he wouldn't.

He lipped from the room, moving quickly into the shadow just as Soujiro returned. A smirk twisted his lips as Battousai merged with the shadows and a he realized that didn't even note his presence. He moved quickly down the hall, easily avoiding detection as he made his way out. The bright sunlight was a shock after the dimness of the building.

His Porsche was sill where he had left it. Parked in a no parking zone, the red finish gleaming in the bright sunlight. He hopped the door slipping into the drivers seat. His right hand twisted the key in the ignition as his left hand slipped on his sunglasses. The ignition growled to life before settling into a throaty purr. Habit had him reaching for the seatbelt and securing that around him before he slipped the car in reverse.

His thighs flexed beneath his blacks as he worked the gas and the clutch with ease. He put the car into first and guided the car from the parking lot. His mind already drifting back over what he had seen.

It was obvious that Kaoru didn't believe him after he had threatened to kill the next man that touched her. But Battousai couldn't say that he was surprised. After all Kaoru and Soujiro had been together for five years. Any contact between them was habit at this time. He wondered what he was going to have to do to break that habit. Or even if he could.

Her outfit was designed to raise the blood pressure of any guy that looked at her. The red skirt was simple in the extreme, the waist smooth and simple. Just under her hips the skit was gathered into multiple pleats that ended mid thigh. Her top was white with a v-neck that had glittering beads of silver and white. Simple, sweet and sensual.

Battousai's finger clenched on the steering wheel as he remembered how the reporters had gone after Kaoru. Even though she had handled it beautifully. Even though she had been whiter than normal and had dark bags under her eyes that make up could not hide. He had wanted to comfort her and hide her from everything. Instead he had been forced to watch as Soujiro had comforted her between reporters and then swept her into her dressing room.

He had bit back a growl as he wondered what they were doing in there. Especially considering her last statement before the door clicked closed behind them. He waited to see if Soujiro would leave her alone. When he had finally left Battousai had almost crowed in triumph.

If his little birdie was going to react like that to an unplanned seduction. How would she react to a planned one? Battousai couldn't wait to find out.

**A/N: **Bet you thought that I had forgotten huh? But my old computer died and I had a virus on my back up disk for my stories. So I lost this chapter twice. I am really sorry that I made you wait this long. I hope that this makes up for it. Let me know what you think and as always thanks for stopping by.


	6. Escape

**Title:** Kaoru's Music 

**Author: **Bradybunch4529

**Rating **PG-13 to R

**Disclaimers: **Not mine in any way. Just borrowing them for awhile.

**Summary: **AU Modern Kaoru is considered a piano virtuoso and Battousai is a leading mob boss. What happens when the two worlds collide?

**Chapter 6: Escape**

"Pig!" Kaoru screamed. "All men are pigs!" She tossed her clothes into the open suitcase on the bed. She didn't care that the clothes weren't folded or that everything was jumbled together. Instead charging back across the room to the dresser. She ripped open another drawer and scooped everything out of it and rushed back across the room.

Dumping that load on top of the other clothes already in it. She slammed the suitcase shut, snapping the locks into place and hefting it from the bed. She placed it on the floor and reached for the smaller case. She quickly tossed it on the bed and opened it. She raced around the bed, stumbling over the shoes that she had kicked off, before continuing to the bathroom.

She grabbed her stuff from the sink countertop and piled it into her arms. She turned towards the door and bumped into Soujiro. He was smiling at her and holding out the suitcase. Kaoru said nothing, merely dropping the stuff into the case before turning to get more stuff. All of it got tossed into the case and she swept open the shower curtain and reached for the items in there.

She ignored the remnants of the moisture on them and placed them in the suitcase. Kaoru spun around in the bathroom, bright blue eyes searching for anything she had left behind. When she found nothing Kaoru tried to get around Soujiro but he wouldn't let her maneuver around him.

"Sou move!" Kaoru told him huffily as she placed her hands on her hips. "I want to pack as quickly as possible."

"We need to talk," Soujiro responded calmly. A serene smile on his face as he stared down at her, "about what happened this morning after the interviews."

"I don't want to talk about it," Kaoru replied sharply.

"Miss Kaoru," Soujiro started but stopped when Kaoru stabbed a finger into his chest.

"I said that I. DO. NOT. WANT. TO. TALK. ABOUT. IT." Each word was accented with a stab of her finger.

Soujiro winced and flinched away from the finger. Kaoru used his reflexive movement to get around him. She swept back into the bedroom and moved towards the sitting room and threw open the door. Only to come to a complete stop just inside the sitting room. Her eyes fluttered closed and a deep sigh emerged from her lips. Her head hung down, hands braced on the doorway to the sitting room, black hair concealing her face for a moment.

"Somebody hates me."

"I wouldn't say that Jou-chan," Sano told her cheerfully. "In fact I would say that your happiness is of the greatest importance to at least one man."

"Sagura what are you doing here?" Soujiro asked from behind Kaoru. His hands wrapped around her waist and moved her out of his way.

"Hey Soujiro!" Sano greeted with a smile and shoved his hands into his pockets, rocking back on his heels. "Good to see you again man. We didn't get much chance to talk to each other the other day."

"That is true," Soujiro agreed with a smile in return. "But I did have more important things to worry about."

"Keeping Jou-chan safe," Sano told him. "Which Kenshin is very serious about."

"Which means that…" Soujiro trailed off when Sano meet his gaze calmly.

"I'm going to be her shadow too," Sano told him seriously. "Wherever you go I go."

"Along with all of Aoshi's little shadow's following along behind," Soujiro finished for him with a sigh.

"What?" Kaoru demanded as she grabbed Soujiro's arm. "Tell me you are kidding?"

"Kaoru," Soujiro started only to have Sano break in.

"Don't worry Jou-chan you won't even notice I'm here."

Kaoru looked over at the tall spiked hair man grinning at her. His dark eyes twinkling, expression mischievous, and his white clothes and wrapped knuckles a startling contrast to the calm presence Soujiro had always offered. "You wouldn't know how to hide if your life depended on it," Kaoru muttered under her breath.

"Come on now," Sano protested with a small pout. "I can fit in as much as Soujiro can."

"Really?" Kaoru asked coolly, hands folding across her chest as she slowly moved towards him. "Then you have the tuxedo, the proper society manors and know how to handle yourself during a television interview?"

"Tuxedo?" Sano questioned weakly.

"Each time I perform Sou is in a tuxedo," Kaoru told him easily a grin spreading across her face. "Required for all aspects of my life. If not a tuxedo then at least a very very good suit." She paused and looked him up and down, her sapphire eyes twinkling up at him. "You do have a good suit at least?"

"Ummm," Sano hummed slightly under his breath. His dark eyes considering as they met hers, trying to decide how serious she was. "But Seta wasn't in one the other day."

"When he came looking for me you mean?" Kaoru drawled. When Sano nodded she continued, "that's because he had one waiting on him. His tuxedo gets puts in with my dresses when I send them over."

"Sooo…" Sano drawled as he rocked back on his heels.

"You have to have one if you are planning on staying with me," Kaoru told him firmly and spun on her heel. "While you are doing that I am going to go take a shower."

"Miss Kaoru you already packed you shower stuff…" Soujiro started only to fall silent when the sitting room door shut in his face. He sighed, shoulders slumping slightly, as he contemplated the door. Nothing was ever easy with that woman he decided.

"Umm Seta she wasn't serious about that tuxedo and suit thing was she?" Sano questioned nervously. "I mean…"

"If there is one thing that Miss Kaoru is very serious about it is appearance. She doesn't want anyone to be able to trash any of the people with her." Soujiro turned to face Sano with a smile on his face. "I myself had a few problems when I first took up the position of her body guard. When the comments got especially vicious she took me to a tailor and paid him to create several tuxedo and suits." Soujiro shrugged at the expression of horror that was slowly growing on Sano's face. "So we should probably see about getting you outfitted with a suit while Miss Kaoru is other wise indisposed."

"But…but…I don't do suits," Sano whined.

"You will while you're with Miss Kaoru," Soujiro told him with a sigh. His light blue eyes flickered toward the door, head cocked slightly as he listened to the sound of the shower. "I do believe that the concierge can tell us of an excellent tailor that is willing to come here."

"A tailor?" Sano echoed tiredly. His entire countenance one of amazement and disbelief as he stared back at Soujiro. "You're really going to make me get outfitted with a suit and a tuxedo?"

"Do you want to stay here or go back and tell Battousai that you don't want to do it?" Soujiro questioned easily as he looked up at Sano. "You are more than welcome to do that if you wish," he waved a hand at the door.

"Are you crazy?" Sano reared back in fear. "Kenshin would have my head if I go back there. He's obsessed with the little songbird in there," Sano jerked his head towards the bedroom. "If I need a suit," he swallowed thickly before continuing, "then I get a suit." A pained expression crossed his face as he nodded at Soujiro.

"Then let's get started while Miss Kaoru is taking her shower," Soujiro told Sano with another smile. The twinkle in his blue eyes genuinely amused as he watched the fear come and go on Sano's face.

"Lead the way," Sano told him gamely. "Kenshin had better thank me for this later," Sano muttered under his breath as he followed Soujiro out of the room.

Kaoru hurried into the bathroom, the door closing behind her with a click. She quickly turned on the shower and stripped out of her clothes. She jumped into the shower, spending several minutes under the spray unmoving. Her ears straining to hear the muffled sound of the two men's voices over the running water, when she was satisfied that the two of them were firmly wrapped up in their conversation, she stepped from the shower.

She allowed the water to continue to run, drowning out the sound of her drying off and easing out of the bathroom. She went to her suitcase, removing a fresh set of clothes. She dressed hurriedly, listening to the conversation taking place in the other room. The shower masked the sounds of her moving around, pulling her hair back into ponytail and concealing it beneath a baseball cap.

When Sano and Soujiro finally left the room she waited for a several more minutes. Slipping into her shoes and putting money into her back pocket before quietly easing from the bedroom. A small smile touched her lips when she found it empty as she moved towards the outer door. She was careful to avoid the line of sight from the windows, remembering what Soujiro had said about other people watching her.

In seconds Kaoru was slipping out of the door, avoiding the elevators for obvious reasons. Her heart pounded in her throat as she made her way to the stairs, keeping a careful eye out for possible pursuit. She eased open the door, sliding in to the staircase, listening carefully for any sound. When nothing but the echo of emptiness resounded in her ears Kaoru allowed herself to relax slightly. She waited another moment while her eyes adjusted to the dimness before she continued on her way.

Her sneakered feet thumped on the stairs, skipping slightly, fingers caressing the railing as she made her way down the stairs. She was humming as she continued on her way, worries slowly disappearing as she escaped from the tightening security net. As she reached the bottom Kaoru paused and slipped an ipod from her back pocket, unwinding the headphones and slipping them into her ears. In seconds the sounds of golden oldies flooded her ears. She replaced the ipod, pulling her hat down lower before opening the door and striding from it.

Kaoru didn't look left or right, keeping her blue gaze on the door as she pulled a pair of sunglasses from her pocket and eased them on. Her head bobbed slightly as 'Take a letter Maria', began to play in her ears. It had always been one of her favorites and Kaoru hummed as she sailed by Soujiro and Sano talking to the concierge. They didn't even look at her as she nodded at the doorman as he opened the door.

The sunlight caressed her face and a smile graced her lips as she escaped. It is going to be a beautiful day, Kaoru decided as she made her way through the crowd on the sidewalk. Her body began to bounce to the rhythm of the song as she lost herself in the mid afternoon crowd. There is definitely something to be said about a big city, Kaoru decided. So many places to hide in.

Soujiro sighed as he watched Sano argue with the tailor in the elevator. The concierge had been very understanding and had been quick to point out that there was a tailor on site for such a happenstance. He breathed a sigh of relief as the elevator doors slid open and he could escape. Sano and the tailor followed along, still arguing as Soujiro opened the door and waved them in.

He listened carefully and was relieved to note that the shower was still going. He wasn't surprised whenever Kaoru wanted to think she would hide in the shower, losing herself in the water pounding down on her. Soujiro turned his attention to Sano and the tailor finally breaking in and explaining what was needed, overriding any protests that Sano had.

Over an hour later Soujiro watched as the tailor finally packed up his materials and departed. The man had promised that the first suit would be delivered by this evening. Soujiro had to admit that he was impressed, they weren't many tailors that could do that. But the concierge had been quite adamant and effusive when he had recommended this tailor. So Soujiro was willing to bet that the tailor would deliver as promised.

A sigh and a thump had him looking over at Sano, who had collapsed onto the floor. His normally cheerful expression was sour, his clothes in a disarray and his headband lay discarded on the floor. Soujiro could almost feel sorry for him, having gone through something similar that first year with Kaoru. But if Sano was determined to follow them around then he really needed to fit in.

"Man," Sano groaned as he rubbed his neck. "That was grueling. I don't know how Kenshin manages to put up with it."

"Probably the same way that Kaoru and I do," Soujiro responded with a small smile. "Use the same tailor, who already has your measurements and simply order what is needed."

"Huh?" Sano's expression was muddled as he stared up at Soujiro. "Are you telling me that as long as I use the same guy I'll never have to go through that again?"

"As long as you don't lose or gain any major weight, yes." Soujiro uncrossed his arms and looked over at the bedroom door. He could still hear the drumming of the water in the shower. A quick glance at the clock confirmed that Kaoru had been in there for about an hour and a half.

"Does she normally do that?" Sano asked as he nodded at the door.

"Sometimes," Soujiro admitted with a shrug. "Especially if she's had a rough couple of days." He looked over at Sano and smiled slightly, "there was one time when she spent almost 3 hours in the shower."

"That's a very long shower," Sano mused as he looked back at the door. "Don't you think one of us should check on her though? I really don't want to tell Kenshin that we managed to lose her while I was getting fitted for a suit."

"I suppose," Soujiro agreed and moved towards the door but stopped when a knock sounded on the suite doors.

Kenshin Himura was rather pleased with himself. A smile was gracing his lips and his golden eyes danced with pleasure. He had finally tasted his little bird and found her to be full of surprises. There was a passion in her that so far he had only seen when she was playing music. And while he knew that this morning he had taught her to want him, he also knew that she was not going to give him in that easily.

In fact he had a pretty good idea that it was perfectly possible that Kaoru would run the first chance that she got. So he had sent Sano over right after he had gotten back. And Sano had very strict order, Kaoru was not to go anywhere without him. His tone had promised all kinds of hell if his directions weren't followed to the letter.

Aoshi had managed to get a copy of her schedule and all flight information. Kaoru was scheduled to fly out of Tokyo International Airport tomorrow morning. She then had a concert in Paris that evening. Followed by a return flight home to San Diego. Kenshin had spent most of the morning considering that schedule. And how he was going to make sure that she didn't make it home.

He knew that there was nothing he could do about the Paris concert. Kaoru would definitely not be happy if he prevented her from doing that. Kenshin had already made arrangements to go to Paris, with reserved seats for the concert, and informed his team. A house was being prepared even now, with very special instructions.

Kenshin chuckled as he thought of the expression on Kaoru's face when she saw what he had done. His hands steepled together as he rested his elbows on the glossy surface of his desk. There were so many things that he couldn't wait to do Kaoru. But for that he was going to need privacy. A frown crossed his face for the first time that day. Which means that he was going to have to find out a way to get around her father and her bodyguard.

Which brought with an entirely new set of problems. The Wolf was not known to willing give up anything under his protection. That meant that Kenshin had to a) make Saitoh believe that Kaoru was dead, b) have Kaoru come with him willingly, or c) have Saitoh decide that Kaoru was safer with Kenshin. But which one would work better? Kenshin mused.

His thoughtful golden eyes swept his study. Absently noting that the curtains were open, allowing the sunlight to shine in. The wooden floor gleamed in the sunlight; several plush chairs were arranged in front of his desk. Slightly to the right side a large couch was pushed against the wall. There were several bookcases lining the left wall filled with books concerning every subject.

By the time his eyes had traced each feature of his room Kenshin had yet to come up with an answer. There were so many variables to consider. The least of which was Soujiro's and Kaoru's relationship. There were many things about them that made Kenshin uneasy. How close were they? Did Kaoru secretly love Soujiro? But her kiss had proven that she was an innocent in so many ways.

Which made Kenshin believe that their relationship was nothing more than especially close friends. That in turn meant that if Soujiro was harmed in the taking of Kaoru, she would never for give him. And while she was no match for him there were other ways to cause pain. If she didn't kill herself outright over the loss of Soujiro. Who knew exactly how dependent they were on each other.

Of course Sano would be able to observe them in close quarters. And hopefully that would give him some insight. Kenshin's eyes narrowed again as he contemplated the dust motes dancing in the sunlight. His lids dropping halfway and concealing the slumbering fire in his eyes. He was going to take no chances with his little songbird. He was going to observe and plan for each possibility. Until she finally admitted that she was his.

A knock on the door brought a scowl to his face. Before he could order the person away the knob twisted and Aoshi stepped into the room. His dark blue eyes were calm as they met the fire burning in Kenshin's gaze.

"Get out," Kenshin ordered.

"There's a problem," Aoshi informed him coolly.

"So?" Kenshin challenged gruffly. "Handle it."

"It's about Kaoru Kamiya," Aoshi told him emotionlessly, eyes never shifting from Kenshin.

"What about Kaoru?" Kenshin growled from in front of Aoshi. His hand bunching in the fabric of Aoshi's coat.

"She's missing."

Soujiro opened the door with a smile. His blue eyes sparkling pleasantly as he nodded at the man standing in front of him. "Hello Saitoh," he greeted as he stepped back and let him into the room. "What brings you here?"

"I wanted to check on Kaoru after her interview this morning," Saitoh told him as he swept by him.

"I expected you earlier," Soujiro told him as he closed the door with a soft click.

"I had things that I needed to do," Saitoh told him dismissingly. His cigarette smoke trailing in the air as he waved his hand. He came to an abrupt stop as his eyes swept the sitting room. "What is he doing here?" Saitoh demanded sharply.

"Battousai sent him over," Soujiro told him easily.

"Why?"

"Kenshin wants her to be protected while she's in Tokyo," Sano told him.

"And he sent you?" Saitoh drawled mockingly as he turned from him. "What would a stupid rooster know about guarding anything?"

"What!" Sano demanded as he started to rise. "I'll have you know…"

"Where's Kaoru?" Saitoh demanded of Soujiro. His voice easily overriding Sano's.

"Taking a shower."

"How long has she been in there?"

"Over an hour."

"Great," Saitoh muttered as he moved across the sitting room floor. "One of those showers. I should have killed the Battousai years ago." He opened the bedroom door and headed for the bathroom door.

The shower was running in the bathroom and Saitoh could feel the steam and moisture as he stood just outside of the door. It was obvious that his daughter was troubled. She always headed for water or the dojo when she was having trouble making sense of everything. With no dojo here it meant that she would have to either swim or take a long shower.

Kaoru didn't like to swim with a lot of people around. Too competitive and driven. He sighed softly and knocked on the door. No answer. He frowned and knocked louder. Still no answer. "Kaoru?" He called through the door, hoping that she would respond to his voice. Nothing.

He stepped back and scanned the room. Her suitcases were lying open on the bed, clothes and toiletries jumped and heaped in both. His eyebrow flicked upward in surprise. Kaoru was very particular when it came to packing and neatness. Obviously his little girl was very upset. He turned back towards the bathroom door and took a deep breath. "Kaoru?" He called again. "Open up. Don't make me go and get your mother," he threatened.

Still no reply. A feeling of dread was slowly spreading through him. His hand tried the knob and found that it was locked. His mouth tightened as he contemplated his options. He could try and wait her out, which could take hours, break down the door and have a shrieking female on his hands or he could make Soujiro do it. A smirk crossed Saitoh's features as he pondered that option.

"Soujiro," Saitoh called. "Kaoru had locked herself in the bathroom. Come and get her out."

"Me?" Soujiro's voice was fearful and face pale as he stepped into the bedroom. "You want me to drag her out of the bathroom?"

"Yes." Saitoh's voice was commanding as he waved at the door. "I want to speak with her."

"Why don't you do it?" Soujiro asked as he moved hesitantly towards the door.

"Because I told you to do it?" Saitoh drawled musingly as he sat on the bed. "Yes I do believe that is why I am not doing it."

Soujiro glared at Saitoh for a moment before knocking on the bathroom door. "Miss Kaoru it's time to come out." Silence. "Miss Kaoru are you all right?" Nothing. "Miss Kaoru?" He looked over his shoulder at Saitoh who simply waved his hand at him, still smoking his cigarette. Soujiro turned to face the door again, his hand now grasping the door knob firmly.

"Let me," Sano told him and muscled Soujiro out of the way. "It'll take you forever and I'm not going to get blamed by Kenshin if jou-chan passed out in there." Without any effort at all Sano crushed the doorknob and its locking mechanism. The door swung open easily and all of them peered inside cautiously.

An empty room met their gazes. The shower was running but the curtain was open to show the empty tub. Droplets of water splashed onto the bathmat placed outside the tub. Three pairs of eyes closed and a whispered word emerged from all of their throats at once.

"Damn."

**A/N: **Well there is another chapter. I really hope it was worth the wait. I just got back from my vacation and have been working non stop on this chapter. I have also got a couple new ideas and those first chapters should be up by this weekend. But don't hold me to it. I'll try to be more regular on updating this one. I really hope you enjoyed it. Remember to let me know what you think.


	7. Missing

**Title:** Kaoru's Music 

**Author: **Bradybunch4529

**Rating **PG-13 to R

**Disclaimers: **Not mine in any way. Just borrowingthem for awhile.

**Summary: **AU Modern Kaoru is considered a piano virtuoso and Battousai is a leading mob boss. What happens when the two worlds collide?

**Chapter 7: Missing**

Kaoru's breath came in short gasps. Her heart pounded in her chest and sweat streamed down her face. She had long ago abandoned her jacket and her hair was escaping the pony tail. A gentle breeze stroked over her heated skin and Kaoru lifted her face to it, enjoying the coolness on her over heated skin. She bent over, hands resting on her knees as she dragged air into starved lungs.

She raised a hand to her forehead, wiping away the sweat. Her blue eyes considering as she contemplated the situation in front of her. The sound of traffic faded away and her head tilted. A hand landed on her back and Kaoru's head lifted slightly.

"You okay?" a female voice asked.

"I'm good," Kaoru assured her with a grin. "Just haven't done this for awhile."

"Doesn't show," Kimeko told her with a grin. Her short black hair was tousled around her face. "Besides the boys do like to get rough."

"That they do," Kaoru agreed and stood slowly. She tossed her hair out of her face and arched her back slightly. "Whose idea was it to play full court?"

"Well it's kinda a habit," Kimeko said with a grin. "It got dangerous playing half court with the gang. So we decided that it would be better to keep it full court. They expand more energy this way and keeps the fights to a minimum."

"Too tired to really get into it," Kaoru summed up.

"Right," Kimeko agreed.

"You two gonna stand around and chat all day or are we going to play?" A male voice demanded.

Kaoru looked up to see everyone else standing around watching them. The other girls were using it as a chance to catch their breath but the boys were getting impatient. Kaoru nodded and they moved back into the game. There was a quick argument over who got the ball and whether the last play ended in a foul.

Kaoru had to smile at the normalcy of the act. The city traffic and noise flowed around them. It was away from the main drag, in a part of town that was probably considered broken down. The noise of the game had first attracted her and she had been content to stand outside the chain link fence and watch.

A group of kids and adults stood or sat around the outside of the basketball court watching the action. It was clear that this was a familiar routine to them; good-natured shouts and arguments rang through the air. For her it had brought alive music, beautiful in its simplicity and a new piece began to take shape in her head. How she had gone from observing to playing was still a mystery but Kaoru had to admit that she was enjoying herself.

The worries and tension drained from her shoulders. At this moment in time nothing could touch her. Thoughts of Kenshin were pushed to the side as she got into position, waiting for the toss of the ball.

In seconds the ball was back in play and Kaoru's world narrowed to blocking and chasing the ball. Shouts echoed through the air and feet pounded across the court. Her heart was pounding in her chest, her concentration on blocking the boy in front of her. His dark eyes flashed when they met hers, sweat streaking his skin. He smirked slightly before he spun around her.

Kaoru bit back a groan and chased after him. But a smile touched her lips, if nothing else she would be tired enough to sleep.

"How in the hell did you loose her?" Kenshin demanded coldly. His amber eyes flashing a warning at Sano and Soujiro. "I sent you over there to watch her Sano. Which means that you weren't supposed to take your eyes off of her."  
"Sorry Kenshin," Sano apologized, his hand rubbing at the back of his head. "She was in the shower and I really didn't think you wanted me to follow her in there."

"Shower?" Kenshin questioned incredulously. "How did she escape the shower?"

"We kinda left the room," Sano admitted slowly. His dark eyes flashed over to the calmly smiling Soujiro.

"Why?"

"I needed a suit," Sano offered hesitantly.

"Should I ask?"

"Jou-chan was quite adamant that I need a suit if I was going to stay with her," Sano told him carefully.

"Miss Kaoru is very particular about her image and those around her," Soujiro finally spoke. "She was quite forceful about Sano having a suit."

"A ruse to get you out?" Kenshin finally asked after a moment. He stood up and turned to the window behind him. The city was laid out before him and somewhere down there his little birdie was hiding. The question became where was she?

"It probably was," Soujiro admitted. "But she does often use the shower to escape from everything."

"So the real question would be how did she get out of the hotel without anyone seeing her?" Kenshin demanded. He fought back the image of Kaoru naked, water streaming down her body as she hid from the world. He was definitely going to have to show her another way of escaping reality for a while.

"She's trained to," Saitoh offered. His first comment since entering the room.

Kenshin turned to meet Saitoh's gold eyes, ignoring the smoke swirling around Saitoh's face. The two men glared at each other, fighting for dominance without moving a muscle. Sano and Soujiro both ignored the tension swirling around the room, determined to not get into the middle of it.

"Miss Kaoru was trained to get out of any situation," Soujiro continued for Saitoh. "We wanted to make sure that if we were ever rendered useless that Miss Kaoru would be able to escape. So we made sure that she could disappear."

"Where would she go?" Kenshin questioned without looking away from Saitoh.

"That's a problem," Soujiro told him. "We've already checked the normal places."

"Which are?"

"Anything with music," Soujiro admitted. "Unfortunately I did notice that she took her Ipod with her. Which means that she has her music with her."

"So?"

"Normally…"

"Kaoru loves music. She normally escapes to play it, listen to it, live it," Saitoh told him. "She's done it since she was a little girl. If she has her Ipod with her it then she doesn't have to follow the pattern. Which means…"

"She could be anywhere," Kenshin finished for him. A frown crossed his face. He turned away from them considering this new piece of information. This did complicate things slightly. He was just going to have to put the word out on the street and see what that turned up.

Of course doing that brought about it's own complication. He was taking the risk that someone decides to use Kaoru against him. Or she could wind up being hurt by fighting against anyone that attempted to bring her in. His arms folded across his chest as Kenshin concentrated firmly on the problem. His best option was to hope that Aoshi and his team managed to find Kaoru. But he really didn't like waiting here.

"When does she normally come back?" Kenshin finally asked.

"She didn't take her passport, so she's not planning on leaving the country. Of course that does leave the train and a very large country side," Soujiro told him.

"How much money?"

"Several hundred," Saitoh admitted. "So she could be anywhere. Taking in a movie, museum, amusement park, or a bus tour." He blew smoke towards Kenshin. "My little girl is not stupid Battousai. She knows how to disappear when she wants to."

"Doesn't answer my question as to when she'll come back," Kenshin gritted out between clenched teeth.

"Night fall," Soujiro told him. "She normally comes back to go to bed." Soujiro shrugged lightly, "but this is not a normal situation. So she could decide to hide somewhere."

"Where?" Kenshin demanded, feeling his hold on his temper slipping quickly.

"She's an avid reader," Soujiro told him carefully. His blue eyes taking in the signs of temper in Battousai's eyes and the way his hands were clenched tightly at his side. "Or she could be walking around the city, taking a jog, playing in the park, golfing, a gaming store." Soujiro shrugged lightly.

"Kaoru will know that all of us will be looking for her so she's probably going to stay away from places that we are used to her going to," Saitoh told him calmly. Smoke curling from the cigarette held loosely in his grip, golden eyes challenging Battousai as he smirked slightly. "My daughter is very good at this."

"Anyway of tracking her?"

"She might contact Yakiho," Soujiro finally admitted. "He usually went with her when she was in this mood. But she could be expecting us to watch him so she probably won't."

"Kenshin," Aoshi slipped into the room silently. His manner calm and unconcerned as he met the burning gaze of his boss.

"What is it?" Kenshin demanded harshly.

"I've just received word that Shishio knows that Miss Kamiya has slipped away from her protection, he's put word out on the street to find her and bring her back," Aoshi told him calmly, meeting the rage that suddenly burned out of control in the amber eyes. "He's offering a substantial reward."

"He could get her killed!" Kenshin hissed out as his fist slammed down onto his desk.

"To be fair he did make it clear that no harm was to come to her, and if it did he would kill the person responsible," Aoshi continued as if Kenshin hadn't spoken.

"So we might have caught a break," Kenshin mummured lightly under his breath. He paused for a moment, considering this new information. "Put the word out on the street, I want Kaoru before Shishio can get to her. Utmost care is to be used though. If she's seriously hurt I'll destroy not only the person who brings her in but also everyone he works with. That should make them think twice about hurting her." Kenshin nodded slightly to himself, satisfaction with his plan welling up in his breast.

Kaoru leaned back against the fence, ignoring the sweat the dripped down her face. The sounds of the game breaking up and everyone beginning to go their separate ways flowed through her ears. Her eyes drifted close as the music that had been thrumming through her mind began to get softer, the music slowly drifting off into nothing. As the final note finally sounded Kaoru's eyes opened.

The sky was a brilliant shade of blue, the sun shining and a gentle breeze blowing across the city. Around her the steady thrum of the city and the birds sang their gentle song around her. Kaoru felt herself relaxing for the first time in days, Battousai and her own insecurities seeming to be far away.

She had needed this, Kaoru suddenly realized. Not so much the entire basketball thing, but to be with people that didn't know who she was. To be away from the music business entirely. While she loved music, enjoying every aspect of creating and playing, she sometimes felt adrift in the world she found herself in. Always being pressured to do better, to create more, to tour and to play. Perhaps it was time to quit the touring, to find some sort of normalcy.

"Hey Kaoru!" Kimeko's voice startled Kaoru out of her thoughts. "We're all going to get a soda at the ice cream shoppe, want to come?" Kaoru lowered her eyes and met Kimeko's brown eyes. She debated for a moment before giving in gracefully.

"Sounds good to me," Kaoru agreed with a smile, pushing away from the chain link fence. "Ohh," she moaned involuntarily as her muscles suddenly protested the movements.

"Hurts huh?"

"It has been way too long since I have played basketball," Kaoru agreed. She forced herself to take another step, ignoring the pain the movement caused. "So where is this ice cream shoppe?"

"Just down the street," Kimeko assured her as they headed for the rest of the gang. "We all live on this block and it's as much a part of our routine as the game."

"Sounds nice," Kaoru told her.

"Sometimes," Kimeko agreed with a wry smile. "Sometimes it's boring. But what can you do?" Kimeko shrugged. "We all have little things we want to change don't we?"

"And things that we want to escape from," Kaoru offered.

"Right," Kimeko nodded.

Kaoru fell silent as they reached the rest of the gang. Her mind turning over Kimeko's words. Everyone has their own world, their own problems, their own routines. And while Kaoru had always known this, it had always seemed so faraway from her. Soujiro and her parents had wrapped her up in a cocoon. And while she was allowed to go out and interact with the world their main goal was to keep her sheltered and out of touch with time.

Even her brief forays into the world were monitored and only allowed for a short time. She still lived at home, her father was her manager and either they or Soujiro always accompanied her. She was never really alone. And while she loved her family and Soujiro she couldn't remain the way she was right now.

But she had made a promise. A vow willingly given in exchange for another's. And she would not break it, not until the debt had been paid in full. Which left her back where she started. But for now she would forget. It would be time to return to her prison soon enough.

**A/N: **Well there is the next chapter. I am sure that by now you all want to shot me. But things went insane around her. My great grandmother died and my sister is at bootcamp and I'm helping out with my nephew. So forgive me and know that I am doing my best. So stay with me a little longer. Thanks.


End file.
